Mirai Nikki: The Reaper's Diary
by bamafelix
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Thirteenth

**Enjoy my second (more perfected) attempt at Mirai Nikki! Yay! Note: This is an alternate universe in which a Thirteenth Diary User existed. So things will most certainly be different. This is the story of the Reaper's Diary.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Thirteenth**

_It's just like any other day..._

That's what the young boy thought on the day everything changed. He stretched his arms as he sat up in his bed. He sighed.

"Guess I should get ready for school." The boy then began to prepare himself for his day at Sakurami City High School.

The boy was named Ryoji Hanamura. Age: 14 (going on 15). He had slightly spiky red hair and light-blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black, long-sleeved undershirt as well as a pair of cargo pants.

He sighed.

"Why bother? I don't really learn anything." Ryoji walked toward his dresser and picked up his digital camcorder that he had laid there the previous night. It was now fully charged. "Nothing to do except go with the flow." He turned on the camera and pointed it at himself. "Isn't that right, mom?" Ryoji smiled to himself and at the video diary he kept. He then walked downstairs and made himself a quick breakfast of buttered toast before speeding out the door.

Ryoji continued to record his surroundings as he made his way to school. "April 22nd. 6:35 A.M. Not much of a change as usual. I'm going to school...as usual. Nothing different happening in my usual life..." Ryoji sighed.

_Most people might call me crazy for talking to a camera, but it's the video diary my mother gave me a few years ago. It really relieves me of my stress whenever I need to talk about something or someone._

Ryoji turned the camera skyward to film some of the birds flying overhead.

_My mom gave it to me since my dad's always busy with his job as a medical examiner for the Sakurami Police Department or giving extra help to his good ol' friend, the chief inspector and she occasionally has to work night shifts at her own job. She always used to tell me to tell it everything I did that day and then she could just watch the footage later. Nowadays, I simply keep it as a reminder and-_

Ryoji's thoughts were interrupted as three kids on skateboards skated passed him, purposely bumping his arm and causing him to drop his camcorder.

"Later, loser!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Said one sarcastically.

The third simply stuck out his tongue. Somehow this stung a bit more than the insult. Ryoji sighed. He was used to getting hassled by delinquents...but it took a lot of willpower to resist shoving one of their boards up their asses. It came with his loner lifestyle at school. The only person who he felt could identify with his want of solitude was a person in his class.

_Let's see...Ruki, was it? I honestly never spoke to the guy so I don't really know his name. But just like me, he's a bit of a loner...although it could be for different reasons._

Ryoji's reason for preferring solitude was because a certain incident almost two years ago...

Whatever flashback he was about to have was interrupted as he let out a growl on annoyance. "Those bastards!" His camcorder had been damaged by its fall and now the lens and the digital frame were cracked, and he wouldn't be surprised if some of the other parts inside had been knocked out of place. "Out of everything, it had to be the camera!?"

If it were any other camera, Ryoji wouldn't mind. But this camera...

"Damn! Can't just do a quick fix this time..." He sighed. "I guess I should take it to Ziggy's place. I shouldn't get into too much trouble for missing a few minutes of school, right?" Rather than going his normal route, Ryoji made a quick right. Little did he know how much that single turn would change his life.

He ended up running as to reduce the amount of time he would be late by. He was delayed just a bit when someone reached out from behind the corner and grabbed him. He didn't really recognize the person, but he was sure that it was a mugger.

"Hey, kid. What say you hand over the lunch money in your pocket and I let you go on your merry way?" Much like the man's knife which was currently pressed against Ryoji's throat, he was straight to the point.

Despite the situation, Ryoji remained terrifyingly calm. "I apologize, but I don't carry money on me. I prefer not to eat at school or food from convenience stores." He knew what has been in those places.

The man blinked in confusion that the boy was not-in fact- breaking down into tears, pleading for his life. He then noticed the camcorder that the boy held in his hands.

"Well I can still get a pretty penny for that camera you got there. So what say you hand it o-" He was interrupted as he noticed Ryoji's own switchblade which was now pressed against HIS throat. The man seemed to begin to sweat in the face of Ryoji's smirking face.

_I wonder if he'll give me the opporunity to see what the inside of his throat looks like._

"How about I give you a counter offer? You leave and never bother anyone again or I ENSURE that you never bother anyone myself. Oh yeah, and if you try to take my camcorder, I will MOST CERTAINLY kill you." The man began to tremble.

"You're joking! I would kill you before you would have the chance!" Ryoji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? You want to test that theory?" The man began to tremble even more in the presence of the emotionless teen. Their little stare down went on for several moments before the man finally began to back away, disturbed by Ryoji's smirk.

"A-Alright! You win!" He immediately ran off as Ryoji pulled away his switchblade.

_Vermin. The world would be better without people like him. People willing to murder for little more reason than just to kill...I despise those people._

For a just a moment - One single moment - Ryoji was tempted to go after and slit that man's throat. All he had to do was flip the blade open and drag the man back-

Ryoji shook his head.

_No. I refuse to sink down to their level._

Ryoji sighed. This wasn't the first time his sadistic side had surfaced. It had first appeared during the incident two years ago...

He shook himself out of it once more, slowly escaping his own mind in a mild daze. He returned his attention to his broken camcorder.

"Oh yeah...that was what I was doing...wasn't it?" He then continued his walk to the Ziggy's place.

Ziggy is a nickname that Ryoji had no clue what it stood for. Ziggy was a real wiz when it came to repairing most any type of electronics, including camcorders, somehow restoring them to perfect condition. Although it WAS fair to say that he was a fairly strange guy/girl especially since he/she always wore all of those clothes, goggles, and hats that make it near impossible to tell gender along with his/her little voice changer. He/She was paranoid about identity thieves and stuff like that. Even the building he/she owned was signed to a false name. Even his/her AGE was a mystery as while he/she seems to know a lot about certain things, he/she can also tend to act either irresponsible or immaturely in certain situations.

It took a bit longer than he had hoped it would be, but Ryoji finally made it to the rather rundown shack known as 'Ziggy's Place'. It was in the alleyway between two buildings that seemed MUCH more official than itself. Ryoji was about to enter the rather dilapidated building when he froze.

"Can I help you?" Ryoji turned around to see a cloaked man wearing a blank mask on his face...or Ryoji assumed it was a guy.

The masked man remained silent.

"I said 'CAN I HELP YOU'?!" Ryoji was getting annoyed by this person.

The masked figure finally made the decision to answer. "Are you sure this is the path you wish to take?"

Ryoji blinked. "Pardon?"

"If so, I will warn you."

This man tempted Ryoji's less paragon side oh so much. "What do you mean 'warn me'?"

The masked figure continued to speak as if he planned to anyway. "Down this path lays pain and sorrow as well as betrayal. It's not too late to turn back."

Ryoji couldn't be quite sure, but he thought he had a pretty good idea what this guy wanted. "I get it now. You want me to throw this thing away so you can fish it out of the garbage. You can forget it! There's no way I'm going to toss this!" Ryoji was sure he heard a sigh of disappointment coming from the masked man.

"Then the pattern repeats. You have been warned." Ryoji turned away to continue.

"Whatever. And one more thing. I-" Ryoji turned to say something to the masked man, but he had somehow vanished into thin air. Ryoji scratched his head.

_What the Hell was that about?_

Rather than ponder the strange experience, Ryoji decided to continue on his way to the door of Ziggy's Place.

* * *

Once inside, Ryoji made his way through the mass of spare parts and partially completed electronics that hung/laid scattered throughout the building.

"Seriously, Ziggy needs to clean up around here." He stated plainly. With a little effort, he made it to the desk without breaking anything. He looked around, but noticed no one behind the counter.

"Uh...Ziggy? Are you there?" He looked around, but saw no hint that his reclusive friend was there. "Did he move or something?" Then he realized the ridiculousness of the question. There was a bell, but Ryoji didn't exactly trust anything in this shop. Ziggy was REALLY paranoid about thieves.

Ryoji sighed as he was about to take a great risk.

He was about to...look over the counter.

Ryoji stood on his tiptoes as he slowly leaned forward nervously.

_Please no corpses. Please no corpses. Please no corpses._

"Anyone-"

"Hello there!" Ryoji stumbled back and fell down as a small child popped up from behind the counter. She had a cheerful smile as she stared at Ryoji from on top of the counter.

Ryoji was unsure what to make of it. "Who-who are you?!"

The girl grinned as she pointed to herself. "The name's Murumuru, and you've been selected as the 13th participant."

Ryoji blinked. "Pardon?"

"You have been selected for-"

Ryoji's eyes narrowed. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm not interested in anything your selling, I just want my camcorder fixed." He placed the camera on the counter. "And where's Ziggy? Are you like that guy's apprentice or something, cos I gotta warn you: Paranoia is a pain in the ass...for the people you're bugging anyway."

Murumuru opened her mouth to try to say something, but she decided it was going to be too much of a hassle.

"Or are you one of those supposed guys in suits he/she's been talking about who was supposedly coming to dispose of him? Cos I gotta say-" He blinked when he noticed Murumuru handing him his camera. "What the-?" He examined the camera and noticed something. He turned back to Murumuru.

"How did you-? It's-" His camera had somehow been restored to full condition in less than a few seconds. He turned to Murumuru. "Er...thanks. You really MUST be Ziggy's apprentice." Ryoji stuck the camera in his pocket.

"Well, actually-" She started, but then she noticed Ryoji already walking away. "Hey!" But he was gone.

* * *

Ryoji was already almost to school when he realized something.

"Wait a minute!...I forgot to pay for the repairs. Whoops." He turned around and immediately began running back to Ziggy's Place.

It took several more moments and Ryoji was sure school was probably halfway over by now, but he finally made it back to the alley.

He walked up to the door and was about to open when-SLAM! Ryoji stumbled backwards as he was hit smack dab in the face by the door.

"You suits better be ready for the fight of your lives, cos-!" The clearly disguised voice paused as it noticed Ryoji's fallen form. "Oh...hey there, Ryoji."

Ryoji looked up at the person who just rudely slammed a door in his face. He was a man/woman of average height and weight. He wore a large hat on his/her head to hide his/her hair and goggles over his/her eyes and a bandanna that completely covered his lower face. He/she wore a large coat that covered his/her entire torso and arms along with a pair of black gloves on his/her hands. He/she also wore long pants and boots. He/she was effectively one of the world's strangest dressers/possible cross dressers.

"And howdy do to you too, jerk!"

After apologizing to possibly the only friend (or at least the only one who doesn't try to have him/her committed), he/she had, Ziggy invited Ryoji into the shop.

"So what brings you here today, 'Ryoji'?" Ryoji sighed at the game Ziggy always has to play before speaking.

"The moon and the stars are but remnants of the sun." Ziggy accepted the password.

"Very well. What brings you here?" Ryoji was unsure of how to speak as he was STILL slightly disturbed by his/her disguised voice. He then remembered his original reason for coming.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, but before we get to that, I've had a few new stories drop into my grasp. I've heard trouble's starting to brew. You know that serial killer who's been evading the police for a few years?"

Ryoji felt his blood boil just at the thought of that psychotic, murdering, bast-

"Yes. I remember him."

"I think you better watch out, cos I heard stories that he's been stalking around not too far from your school." Ryoji narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on. Why would he be choosing prey around a school? Let me guess. He's taking his prey a bit younger." Ziggy shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought I should put you on guard." Ryoji smiled. Despite being a bit paranoid, Ziggy was like family. Always looking out for Ryoji. Although meaning well, Ryoji tended to disregard what Ziggy said due to his/her paranoid personality.

"Relax, Ziggy. We know who would come out alive if I ever ran into that mask wearing bastard again." He could sense Ziggy tense.

"Ryo...Promise you're not going to go after him."

"Oh come on, Ziggy, you know me-"

"Promise!" Ryoji sighed. It was when Ziggy acted practically like a mother that made Ryoji suspect his/her female nature.

"Fine. I promise I won't chase him down...What were those other stories you were talking about?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Ryoji then listened on as Ziggy went on to describe rumors that the famous terrorist, Minene Uryuu, was in town. That terrorist was one of Ryoji's favorite topics. While he may not support the killing of innocent people, he is rather impressed on how easily she evades authorities and how effectively she carries out her bombings. While most of what Ziggy said might've been a lie, Ryoji was interested to hear the supposed origins of the famous criminal. Ziggy eventually moved on to what goes on inside manufacturing companies and how they are supposedly working to create technology to predict the future. Their conversation was rather pleasant until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Say, shouldn't you be in school?" It was at that point that Ryoji mentally smacked himself.

"Oh yeah...Knew I was forgetting something." He looked down at his watch and shrugged. "Well school's out for the day. I'm sure ONE missed day won't reflect too badly on my record."

Ziggy accepted this answer. "So you finally noticed the bugs they planted? It all makes no difference in the end." Ryoji sighed at one of Ziggy's usual paranoia comments. "I'm telling you. THEY. ARE. WATCHING. US."

Ryoji's sweat dropped. "Uh...right."

It was at that point that Ryoji realized something. "Oh hey, what happened to your apprentice?" Under his/her goggles, Ryoji was sure that Ziggy was raising an eyebrow.

"What apprentice?"

"You know, that weird looking child who fixed my camera."

"Someone's been behind the counter?! Someone's seen my secrets!?" He/she then began pushing Ryoji out of the his/her store. "I need to prepare for the invasion! Get out. Get out! GET OUT!"

On that note, Ziggy shut the door behind Ryoji. Ryoji scratched his head.

_What was all that about?...So if that girl wasn't Ziggy's apprentice or whatever, who was she? And how did she fix my camera?_

He sighed. "No point in thinking about it any further. Guess I might as well just go home." Ryoji then proceeded to go to press the record button...only to find it missing. He blinked. "What?" He looked the camera over several times before finally concluding that somehow the record button had gone missing. He continued walking as he examined this problem. He opened the digital frame.

He sighed. "Great. What am I gonna do with a camera that can't record? I can't just throw it away since my mother gave it to me." He groaned. "Damn it! What good is it now?!" He stopped walking as he heard a strange beeping noise. He looked around before realizing it was the camcorder. He looked back at the digital display to see a message:

_'New Footage Acquired. Play?'_

Ryoji blinked. "Huh?" He looked around as if looking for some kind of camera to capture his expression before turning back to the camcorder. It said the same message:

_'New Footage Acquired. Play?'_

Curious, Ryoji pressed the play button. A time/date appeared in the corner of the display. Ryoji didn't pay much attention to it. More words displayed over the screen. It was the name of the street he normally crossed whenever he returned home. Slightly interested, Ryoji continued to watch as he made his way home. The picture then turned to the image of said street except there was someone in the crosswalk. She had long, blue hair with ribbons tied into it and wore a black school uniform of some sort. She seemed to be simply crossing the street. She was simply walking when-

Ryoji's eyes widened. A truck had hit her outright without stopping. He almost dropped the camcorder from shock.

_What?...What the Hell is this?!_ Ryoji quickly shook his head. _No. It's all just a trick. That girl must've messed with it as some type of joke. What am I worried about?_

His eyes couldn't help but wander to the corner again. It read:

_16:42..._ Fifteen minutes ahead of the current time. Ryoji shook his head.

_What am I being so paranoid about? If I become any more paranoid, I'll end up like Ziggy._

Just the thought of it made Ryoji shudder. He continued on his way for around ten minutes, his mind not wandering from the thought of that strange footage.

It was only when he got to that street that he began to second guess himself. He watched as the crosswalk sign went to the hand for halt. Ryoji looked to his watch.

_16:41_

He took deep breaths. "Stop worrying...it's just a video." He then turned his attention to the street in front of him. He saw a girl tapping her foot impatiently. She had long, blue hairwith ribbons tied into it and wore a black school uniform of some sorts. She looked both ways, seeing if there was any way she could get across more quickly. She seemed to think that the coast was clear. She looked both ways one more time before beginning to run across the street.

_16:42_

Ryoji saw the truck before the girl did. It was coming too fast for her to stop, turn around, or make it to the other side of the street. Ryoji's eyes widened.

_No way._

Time seemed to slow down.

_Damn it!_

Before he could stop himself, he was running forward. "Move out of the way!" The girl's eyes widened as she heard the horn of the truck, warning her. Ryoji had lost all knowledge of what he was currently trying to do due to the sheer stupidity he knew he was committing. He tackled the girl back just as the truck's driver tried to stomp on the breaks.

Ryoji managed to get the two of them far enough to just barely avoid the oncoming eighteen wheeler. Once the truck passed them by, all of the nearby bystanders just stared at the scene had just occurred.

"What just happened?!"

"He just saved her life!"

"That kid has some guts!" Ryoji got up, staring at his hands.

"No way! I actually survived?" He let out a sigh of pure relief. He looked back to his camcorder. He tried to find the footage that had predicted the girl's near death, but it had vanished.

_Just what was that?_

The girl stared wide-eyed at Ryoji. "You..." It sounded slightly accusatory, but Ryoji was too freaked out to really notice.

"Don't mention it...Err...I gotta go." Before the girl could react, Ryoji had already run off.

* * *

Ryoji didn't stop running until he had finally made it home and up to his room. He sat on his bed, trying to process what had happened not too long ago.

"But how was it possible?" He shook his head. "It was the same exact girl and the same exact truck as in the video...and I'm sure that if I hadn't done something, the girl would've met the same fate as she did in the video." Ryoji's blood was still pumping.

"Just what does it all mean?"

_"It means you've been chosen by God to be the thirteenth participant."_ said a familiar, child-like voice. Before Ryoji could react, he was pulled from his room into an unfamiliar darkness.

Eventually the darkness disappeared and Ryoji was in a new room. It was a rather large, domed building colored with a purple tint. Something about it gave Ryoji a rather ominous feeling.

"You're kinda rude, you know." came a voice that made Ryoji jump. He turned to see the short, strange-looking girl he had met earlier that day: Murumuru.

"What?! Where am I?!"

"This is the Cathedral of Causality." stated a rather loud booming voice. Ryoji looked around.

"Who-?" He then looked in front of him. "Ho-ly crap." Sitting on a throne in the air was an extremely large figure, towering with tens of feet tall. Barely humanoid in appearance, he appeared as a huge creature made of machinery, possessing a large, skull-head head, sporting spiked purple hair and a crown, and he wore a large dark cloak. "How did I miss that?"

"You stand before Deus Ex Machina, the God of Space and Time." He stated, introducing himself. Ryoji blinked.

"Yep. I have definitely lost it. Video Diary that predicts the future and now Gods? I am definitely insane."

"You are no less sane than I." The God continued. Ryoji took several deep breaths as he tried to comprehend just what the Hell was going on.

Ryoji took one more deep breath. "OK. Explain again what's going on, please?" The supposed God of Space and Time was only happy to oblige.

"It is as Murumuru says. I have selected you to be the thirteenth participant in this game."

Ryoji decided to ask a question he was sure he would get a better answer to. "What happened earlier? My video diary showed me a video of that girl dying only fifteen minutes before that truck came in real life. Why is that?! It's like-"

"You are correct." confirmed Deus. "It is now a diary that tells the future."

Ryoji then resumed pulling on his cheeks in a poor attempt to wake up. "No way...but...telling the future? Why did it only show me that girl's pending death?"

"That is because the diary you possess is known as the Reaper's Diary. It will allow you to foresee the death of others as well as when and where it will occur through the videos it receives."

Ryoji shook his head. "No no no. This isn't possible. It's just a camcorder. How can it predict a person's death?" Murumuru obnoxiously patted Ryoji on the back.

"Whether you believe or don't, I must give you a warning. Be sure to keep in mind that this diary has a flaw. You must protect that camcorder at all costs. You and it are as one. If the Future Diary is damaged, so will the holder's future. Should it be destroyed, so will your future. In other words,..." Ryoji was rather annoyed by the pause even though he knew what came next.

"_You will die._"

**Done! Isn't that a good way to end the chapter? OK, time for a guessing game.**

**If you can guess what happened to Ryoji's mom and who did it, you get free cookies!**

**...I got nothing else so...**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge Is A Game

**Here we go! We're continuing a bit after Deus was like "...You're gonna die."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Revenge Is A Game  
**

_"You will die."_

Those words had played through Ryoji's mind for the past few days. Ever since he had first gotten his Future Diary...as well as his possible death sentence. Ryoji had been incredibly unsettled during the entire time. During school, he kept replaying that clip he had received earlier through his mind.

_"This diary will record deaths that will occur within the next 90 days. These death clips will appear when the pending death is coming to pass as long as they aren't entirely outside your path."_

He kept his camcorder hidden inside his desk as to avoid exposing it to any danger.

After school during those two days, Ryoji continued trying to figure out how to contact Deus or find some proof that everything up to that point was a trick...No such luck.

Ryoji didn't pay a single bit of attention during school and questions flew over his head like a lawyer listening to a joke.

He couldn't help but feel suspicious as he glanced around at all of his classmates.

_There's still something that makes me feel uneasy...Deus and Murumuru called me the 'Thirteenth' participant. Does that mean there are twelve others who have Future Diaries? And what are we participants FOR?  
_

Ryoji shook his head. "Maybe I'm being a little paranoid. Just focus on not breaking your diary."

"Something you wish to share with the rest of the class, Ryoji?" asked his teacher, Mr. Hiyama. It was at this point that Ryoji remembered they were in the middle of a class.

Ryoji jumped. "N-no, sir!" He took a deep breath.

_Oh my aching nerves._

Ryoji couldn't help but notice a strange look in his teacher's face for just a moment. It seemed like a glint of malice. Ryoji quickly snapped out of it. He once again felt he was simply being paranoid.

Ryoji looked around the classroom at all of his fellow classmates.

_For all I know, any one of my classmates could also be Diary holders._ Ryoji shook his head. _No. What would be the odds? There's just no way. Why should I be worried anyway?_

"Yuno, we're in the middle of class here..."

The pink-haired girl molding the clay whom he was talking to seemed incredibly unconcerned. "It's just a mental exercise. No problem at all." The teacher ended up letting it slide...which totally pissed Ryoji off.

_What the Hell?! I talk to myself and I get scolded (sort of), but when SHE doesn't pay attention and does art projects in the middle of class, he just let's it slide!...Then again, Yuno Gasai DOES get the some of the best grades and let's not forget she's the school idol._

Ryoji sighed. Class continued with no further interruption. Ryoji continued to twiddle his fingers nervously. He felt so on edge.

By the time class had ended Ryoji was ready to jump out of his seat...but he didn't. His eye couldn't help but focus on the clay statue Yuno had been working on. Ryoji's eyes widened as he realized how similar it looked to a certain, annoying immortal child.

_No. No no no! HELL! NO!_

THEN Ryoji sped out of the classroom. He wanted to get as far away from Yuno as possible considering she may ALSO be a Diary holder. It was only when he got to the entrance that he realized something.

_Wait. This would be the perfect opportunity to make an ally and actually figure out just what the Hell is going on._

Ryoji was about to run back to the class to see if the pinkette was still there when he heard a faint, familiar beeping noise coming from his backpack.

His eyes widened. "No. Nonononono! For the love of...Buddha, no." Knowing that he would eventually give in to curiosity anyway, Ryoji took his camcorder from his bag and opened the digital frame. Bold white letters popped up on the screen.

_'New Footage Acquired. Play?'_

Having nothing better to do, Ryoji pressed the play button. The time this time was 18:19. The address was one Ryoji remembered as that of a building that was currently under construction.

It wasn't a very good image since the camera currently filming was moving around a bit too much. It was in a large, vacant room.

The elevator was somewhere near the 14th floor. It was only a minute later when a new figure came into view. Ryoji's very soul filled with pure hate when he saw the familiar figure with the machete-like knife.

When the elevator finally arrived, the doors opened to reveal a somehow familiar scared boy about Ryoji's age. He wore a beanie, shorts with a holster (for reasons Ryoji didn't understand), and an overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper. He also wore boots and white socks. He stared in terror as the machete-brandishing serial killer pulled said weapon back and stabbed the boy. Several times.

Ryoji's soul filled with even more rage. There was no doubt the boy was killed after the second strike, but the serial killer just continued to stab. It was only several seconds after that that the picture finally cut out at the final time of 18:21. Ryoji was absolutely positive it was over when new words flashed across the screen.

_'First terminated by Third.'_

Ryoji blinked.

_First? What does that mean?_

He shook his head.

_No. It's not my problem. Not my problem. I swore to Ziggy that I wouldn't go after him. I swore._

Apparently the camcorder had to be on some sort of loop or something because the video replayed right before his eyes. He saw the terrified boy be stabbed to death over and over again once more.

Ryoji started running. It was 18:02.

_Not my problem. Not my problem. Not my problem._

Then another set of images went through his mind.

_A mother running, dragging along her young son._

_"Mom, I'm getting tired!"_

_Despite the terrible fear the mother felt, she put on a brave face. "It's OK, Ryo-kun. We just need to keep running until we get home or else the bad man chasing us will hurt us."_

_Young Ryoji accepted this answer and ran even faster. Somehow their pursuer was keeping up rather easily._

_Young Ryoji was getting more and more tired and his mother could sense it. They quickly turned a corner and the mother stopped, turning and placing a hand on the young Ryoji's shoulder. Ryoji was starting to become a little frightened._

_"OK, Ryo-kun, I need you to be brave, OK?" Ryoji nodded, a little embarrassed that his mother was treating him like an absolute baby. "I need you to run over to the police building where daddy works and tell the nice policemen that a bad man was chasing you."_

_Ryoji nodded. "OK, but why can't we just go together?"_

_"It's because the bad man is after mommy and I need to run somewhere else so the bad man doesn't touch you."_

_Ryoji shook his head. "But, mom-!"_

_"Just run, Ryoji! I promise everything will be fine!" Ryoji was surprised by how much force his mother had in her voice. He nodded. He turned and started running._

_"But I don't need you to baby me anymore!" He shouted. His mother then ran in the opposite direction, their pursuer following not too far behind due to the delay their conversation caused in their running._

Ryoji still remembered when he followed the police to the scene where they found his mother. He would never forget the shape she was in...the pool of blood around her.

Ryoji just kept running, ignoring the memory.

_Not my problem! Not my problem! Don't forget, you promised Ziggy-_

"F*** THE PROMISE!" Ryoji immediately changed directions to the location of that boy's pending death. Ryoji looked at his watch.

It was 18:12. He had almost 9 minutes to save a life.

_There's no way I'm gonna let that bastard kill another innocent person!_

Ryoji's soul was overflowing with rage and desperation as he continued to the construction sight. Once Ryoji got into the building, it was 18:17. Ryoji looked around and then back to the elevator.

_Damn. He's already in the elevator!_ Ryoji then began running up the stairs. _I have to get to the 14th floor before the elevator does!  
_

It was 18:19 by the time he had managed to get to the eighth floor.

_DAMN YOU, STAIRS!_

Ryoji kicked into overdrive and began running as fast as his legs could take him. After not too much longer, Ryoji finally made it to the fourteenth floor.

Ryoji checked his watch. 18:21.

_Damn it! Am I too late?!_

Ryoji continued sprinting until he finally reached the hallway with the elevator at the end only to see a familiar, machete-wielding pscopath (NO! Not Jason Voorhees!). When Ryoji noticed him, he quickly backed up behind the corner.

It looked as if the sadistic bastard was waiting for something. Ryoji blinked.

_Is my watch wrong? This was the place and time that that kid was supposed to die..._

The psycho seemed just as confused. For some reason he pulled out a cellphone and seemed to be reading something. Ryoji overheard a few things.

"It said he'd be here..." He seemed rather annoyed as he pounded on the keys. Ryoji's blinked.

_Don't tell me he-!_

Ryoji's eyes narrowed. He tapped his chin. Once he finally came up with a decision, he came out from behind the corner and began walking toward the psycho. Realizing someone was approaching, he quickly hid in a nearby doorway. Ryoji glared.

"It's been quite a long time, Phantom Street Killer." The Killer continued to just stare at his phone, as if trying to figure something out.

"You...Just who the Hell are you?!" He slashed at Ryoji who ducked and rolled behind the Killer. Taking the opportunity of temporary vulnerability, Ryoji kicked the Killer in the back, surprising hitting something as hard as metal. Ryoji resisted the urge to yell in pain. The Killer stumbled only a little before regaining his balance and turning back to Ryoji. "Why doesn't my Murder Diary react to you?"

Ryoji's eyes continued to burn with rage. "You honestly don't remember me...or my mother?!" Before he could react, the Killer stabbed at him one more time. At first, the Killer seemed satisfied that he killed Ryoji, until Ryoji smiled.

"The reason I probably don't show up on your Future Diary," He tore his jacket away to reveal that the Killer had only gotten a piece of it. "is because the one who'll die here...is you!" The Killer only had a single moment to notice the box he stabbed that said 'Switchboard'. Then a high voltage shock traveled through his entire body. Ryoji was actually glad that he was wearing goggles, because he did not feel like seeing exploded eyeballs.

Ryoji didn't bother responding to the beeping his camcorder was making as the noise quickly stopped. Ryoji smiled.

_Mother...I finally avenged you...Why did that move I pulled feel oddly unoriginal?  
_

Ryoji suddenly felt a bit exhausted. He leaned back against the wall and sunk down to the ground. He stared at his camcorder, unsure what to do now that he's achieved his long awaited revenge. He couldn't help but wonder something.

_What happened to that boy? I'm sure that that murdering psychopath would've left if he had already gotten him...so what happened?_

Ryoji then looked back at the corpse of the former serial killer and felt his rage boil over again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yukiteru Amano sneezed. He continued hiding in his spot, waiting for the serial killer.

Yuno had told him that this was where they would make their stand, but he was honestly about to actually fall unconscious from the suspense-caused stress.

It was only when his phone vibrated, indicating a change in his Future Diary.

"Yuki!" Yuno came out of hiding, smiling. "You're Dead End flag has been lifted!" Yuki blinked, thinking it too good to be true. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and checked his Diary's predictions. Sure enough, his future had changed.

"B-but how?" He checked the entry passed the one depicting him being chased into the elevator. He blinked as he couldn't believe what it said.

_18:27 The serial killer is electrocuted to death. Dead End lifted._

While Yuki was relieved that he wasn't going to die, he was terribly confused.

Yuki wasn't the only one having mixed feelings. Yuno was happy that he wasn't going to die too, but she was a little angry that SHE wasn't the one to save him.

* * *

Ryoji sighed, unsure if he should even move from that spot.

_It's funny how I didn't think things through very far. I got my revenge...but now what? Return to normal life?_

Ryoji stood. He stared at the killer's unmoving body as it laid on the ground in front of the switchboard.. He was quite bloody from Ryoji working of his steam. Tatters of his coat laid on the ground and his machete was currently lodged in his skull..

_I actually killed someone...yet I oddly don't feel as bad as I thought I would...Oh yeah. **The f***er killed my mother!**..._

Ryoji tore the machete from the killer's skull and then continued to stab him repeatedly through the back. Ryoji didn't really mind the blood on his clothes. He only wished that the bastard was still alive to feel it. After a good few minutes, Ryoji had to stop himself before he became to tempted to peel off the bastards flesh.

Ryoji returned to sitting against the wall and sighed. "Now what?"

After a few more minutes of debating he shrugged. "I guess I just return home until I can figure out a way to figure out what the Hell is going on...Oh yeah. I was gonna ask Gasai if she had a Future Diary, wasn't I?...Eh. It can wait I suppose."

However, Ryoji remembered that this was the man who killed his mother again and lost control, doing a few rather unnecessary things to the serial killer's corpse.

* * *

It had been at least two hours since he had returned home, took a shower to wash the blood off, and then just sat under his sheets. He was sure his father had returned home at some point, but had probably gone straight to bed as he worked straight through last night. Ryoji just couldn't believe it. He had finally gotten revenge...He eventually got bored of the thought.

Now Ryoji just felt empty.

_What do I do now?...I actually have blood on my hands..._

Ryoji sighed once more. "What to d-" He was interrupted as he heard his camcorder start to beep again.

_OH COME ON!_

Ryoji pulled out the camcorder and opened the digital screen. Rather than a Death Clip, a message was spelled out on the screen.

_'Deus Ex Machina has invited you, Ryoji Hanamura, to a briefing involving all Future Diary holders in order to explain the Survival Game. Everyone is expected to participate.'_

Ryoji blinked. "What? How do I even-" And the last thing he remembered was blacking out.

* * *

When Ryoji finally regained consciousness, he noticed he was riding on the back of an elephant. He just stared. He then looked to the elephant in front of his to see a familiar, tan-skinned child.

She smiled and turned back to him. "I see you're finally awake." Ryoji rubbed his head.

"What the Hell happened?"

"Oh, I dragged you into this dimension so I could escort you to the briefing." Ryoji frowned.

"But how did I end up unconscious?"

"Oh, that's easy!"

_Flashback..._

_Ryoji blinked. "What? How do I even-"_

_"Hello there!" shouted Murumuru as she appeared out of thin air. Ryoji jumped in surprise. Unfortunately, he got caught in his blanket and slid off the bed, falling on his head._

_And then he blacked out..._

_End of Flashback..._

Ryoji's face turned red with embarrassment.

_I was just technically knocked out by a child. I took down a SERIAL KILLER, but I get knocked out by a child?...That's just sad._

Before he knew it, Ryoji was standing on a strange platform in front of a doorway. On platforms in front of other doorways were silhouettes of other possible humans. POSSIBLY. Ryoji had predicted death, met GOD and his immortal sidekick, and he took down a famous serial killer. Demons were incredibly possible by this point. In the middle of the room was the big, bad God himself, Deus Ex Machina.

"And we were just talking about you." stated one of them. Ryoji pointed to himself.

"Me?"

He could just barely make out one of the other silhouettes either smiling or grinning maliciously. "I heard it was Thirteenth who took down Third."

Ryoji finally realized something.

_These are all...Diary holders?_

Then Deus spoke. "To prevent your faces from being seen, I've arranged it as to protect your identities." He then noticed Ryoji's arrival. "What perfect timing. We were just discussing you." Ryoji suddenly had a bit of a feeling Deus was about to pull a total A-hole move. "Before we begin, allow me to introduce our first winner, 'Thirteenth'!"

Ryoji cringed.

_I sense a faint bulls eye being painted on my back._

"Now then! Since everyone is here, let us start the briefing on the Survival Game. First, let me tell you about the diary in you hands. It is called a Future Diary. Originally, you had a normal diary. I bent the time on your phone and now you can see up to 90 days of your future. As of now you can foresee the future, to a certain extent-" He was interrupted as another one of the silhouettes raised their hands.

"I have seen the contents of the phone changing by itself on several occasions. What is the meaning of this?''

''The future changes, depending on the actions of the owners.'' Up above a green wide arrow floated in the air, a small stick figure was walking in the direction of the arrow. "For example, you didn't use the diary, and you were walking down the street. You stumbled on a rock and scrapped your knee. When you do use it, you avoided the rock and end up unscathed. In other words, you have changed the future. The diary will simply follow the New Future and change."

Ryoji then remembered something he glimpsed on the ser-Third's Future Diary before he got fried. "Hey, after this 'Third' guy kicked the bucket, I remember reading something on his Diary that said 'Dead End'. What does that mean?"

''Anyone can change the future. That's why it is called a Survival Game. When a Diary owner is confirmed to have killed another, the sentence of death will be passed down. That is the notice of Dead End. This means certain death even if the future has been changed. In other words, a 'checkmate' situation."

''You're telling us to kill, but we don't even know what the other look like'' a young girl's voice remarked. It was definitely hard to match the voice with the person, due to the simple fact that Ryoji couldn't see their faces.

''You will have to find them using your own diary.'' Deus replied.

''The game starts when we identified the other players, huh?'' the voice of a young child asked.

''If your identity's known, you'll be killed.'' Replied a tall figure wearing what appeared to be a business suit.

''When you receive a Dead End entry that will be on the top of your Future Diary and nothing else after it. Of course, if the possibility of your survival arises, other entries will be written accordingly, it all depends on how your future self will react, and most importantly how you will react during that _particular_ situation. Remember that any Diary owner can change your future, as you can change theirs, it all depends on who makes the first and final move.'' He turned toward Ryoji. "For example, without Thirteenth's intervention, First's Dead End might've come to pass." Ryoji scratched his head.

"I don't know which one of you guys is First...but you're welcome."

''Find the other holders' identities and set Dead End flags. If someone sets the your flag off, avoid it by any means necessary, or confront it at your own risk. That's the essence of this Survival Game.''

Ryoji could feel his chest tighten. It was at this point that he truly grasped the idea of the 'Survival Game'. It was an all-out free-for-all. Last one standing wins.

"Thirteenth." Ryoji could feel every eye in the room turn towards him at Deus' words. "You could've easily been killed by Third during that confrontation, yet you turned the tables and killed him instead. A highly skilled and very deadly criminal, who was well prepared for everything, lost to a simple teenager. That is a miracle among miracles. Thirteenth might just be one of the few who could possibly kill all others.''

Ryoji blinked.

_Yep. I just felt the bulls eye grow larger. I am literally sinking into my own grave right now._

Rather than get nervous, Ryoji shrugged. "Eh." Everyone was slightly confused by this response. Oddly, he didn't feel fear or dread like most people would've in his situation. He felt a little excited...and that's what scared him a little. Unfortunately, his confidence took a strange spike and he felt like doing something stupid. Ryoji raised his hand.

Deus turned to him. "Yes?"

"May I say something, Deus?"

"Of course."

Ryoji cleared his throat, the sane part of his brain trying to convince the insane half just how crazy what he was about to do was. "I know most of you will be targeting the man who killed that serial killer, Third. In case you didn't already know, that would be me. However, I have a small, tiny little story to tell you all first, just to... clarify a few things. Did you know that it isn't the voltage of electricity, but the current of it that kills? Third didn't. Fortunately, I was there and willing to give him a lesson in physics. I'm sure you all can guess the result. His eye-sockets are quite lonely now that his eyes have... vacated the premises. They now reside in his goggles. They might've stayed in there if I hadn't realized there was a chance he was still breathing and then continued to stab him with his own machete before shoving it through his skull. They might be just soaking that floor even now. Don't worry. I wasn't nearly done with him yet. I then, and this was the fun part, carved open his still warm corpse to inscribe the message 'F*** you, you murdering bastard' along the insides of his heart, in case he didn't already take my words to heart. It was kind of hard to see with all of the blood that came exploding out of it. I had to keep starting over since I kept cutting all the way through. Simply put, stay away from me. That is, of course, if you would like to keep your internal organs inside your body. If not, then I'd be more than happy to remedy your situation." Ryoji said all of this with a rather disturbing smile. As if he actually felt some twisted joy by describing every last gory detail.

Everybody stared at the demented, yet stupid boy.

_And..._

"Other than that, do feel free to kill one another at your leisure. I will not interfere."

Deus took the opportunity to regain everyone's attention. "As for the winner, the last man standing will be the successor to my throne as God-ruler of time and space! Live or die! There are twelve of you left! Kill before you are killed! And win the throne of God!''

Ryoji blinked.

_We're fighting for the throne of God?_ He smiled to himself. _It makes no difference. It just means that if these idiots DON'T try suicide by attacking me, I don't have to do a damn thing. If they DO, I still come out on top. AND I might end up becoming God as well. It's a win-win situation._

Each of the contestants began to vanish one by one, but not before throwing final taunts at Ryoji.

"Looks like the first obstacle would be..."

"Thirteenth."

"You will be the first target."

"Hey, Thirteenth, I hope you're not dead by the time I get a crack at you. You might actually prove a challenge." Ryoji felt that that MIGHT HAVE been a compliment or some way to say 'good luck for now', but couldn't be sure. He was sure that the next person was trying to stare into his soul. His resolve wavered for just a moment.

"Don't think I missed it. I 'saw' it. You really ARE afraid despite the way you talk."

Ryoji flinched. Whoever that girl was, she was incredibly perceptive if she could see Ryoji's emotions after wavering just a single second.

Apparently the next person caught this as well. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Ryoji blinked.

_He doesn't get the meaning of 'last man standing', does he?...I guess it WOULD be nice to have someone who won't kill me outright...Not to say that I would be as kind, but I respect the gesture enough to reserve my decision on killing him until a later date.  
_

Ryoji shrugged. "Nothing to do except bid you adieu, my fellow men and women stupid enough to somehow be tricked into participating. Enjoy your deaths."

"Uh-Wait, Thirteenth!" Ryoji paused at the door as he turned to one of the few who had yet to leave. The nervous person on the platform next to his whom he presumed to be 'First'. Ryoji assumed First couldn't be any older than him. Ryoji gave him a good death stare as a result of his slowly depleting rush. Ryoji had already realized by now who First was, but didn't want to ask until he was absolutely positive.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" He could sense the person (probably a girl) on the platform next to his glare at him a little. He could just barely sense a little crazy in the glare as well.

First seemed to stutter as he tried to choke out something that resembled a sentence. Ryoji couldn't blame him. Ryoji just pretty much made himself look like a total psychopath.

Ryoji got impatient. "Spit it out!"

"T-Thank you for beating Third!" Ryoji shrugged.

"Whatever." Ryoji continued through the doorway.

* * *

He smirked to himself as he somehow returned to his bed.

"So. It's a high stakes game. You win, you become God. You lose, you lose your life. Just slaughter the rest of the participants and obtain immortality..."

He shook his head.

_Like I'm gonna go looking for a fight. If I go around killing people with no provocation, I'm no better than Third..._

A wide, sadistic grin grew on his face. "But it's quite another thing if they attack first." And he was half-hoping they WOULD attack first.

Realizing how late it was, Ryoji laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about the strange glee he felt when he thought about the game he was now participating in.

"_Sweet dreams, my opponents._"

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed! I want to personally thank KingofZeroX for helping me really build Ryoji's sadist side in this chapter. I apologize for not showing what he was capable of in the last chapter but...here you go...I hope you all enjoyed!...Oh I already said that...That's about it.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ninth's Attack

**Here we go!...O.O...I can read your future...It is VERY dark.**

**Disclaimer: I predict I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ninth's Attack  
**

Ryoji woke up, groaning. He sat up and pulled off his sheets, more tired than a sloth.

_What the Hell did I do last night? Oh yeah. I didn't really sleep at all since I would leave myself open to attack (as paranoid as I was being).  
_

He looked around his room to make sure no one was looking...then he quickly looked under his bed and pulled out a guitar case and placed it on top of his bed. His father had gotten the actual guitar for him last Christmas, assuming that ALL 14-year-old boys just want a guitar so they can run off, grow out their hair to be long and greasy, form a rock band, and make millions. For once, his father's lack of knowledge of Ryoji's life had come in handy.

He popped open the case in order to make sure his little reminder was still there. The machete-like knife that had once belonged to the formerly alive serial killer. It was still bloody as Ryoji hadn't bothered to clean it. This was because he figured it was safe inside the case since Ryoji put a lock on it. Ryoji grinned to himself as he remembered the things he had done to 'Third's' unmoving corpse, although replaying it in his mind so that Third was still awake and screaming in pain.

Ryoji quickly shook his head. "What am I thinking? He's dead. It's over. I just gotta drop it." But then the voice in his head continued to speak.

_It's far from over. Remember that little meeting discussing the Survival Game?! You still have ELEVEN other little problems to worry about._

Ryoji bit the tip of his thumb. He then started getting ready for the school day ahead and got dressed. He got his notebook and Reaper's Diary and shoved them into the front pocket of his backpack. He glanced one last time at the machete, internally debating something.

_It seems like it might be a good idea to bring it just in case...but then again, I can't really carry it around during certain classes like P.E.. In certain cases, my switchblade should be more than enough, but the machete has a longer reach and seems like a better weapon for longer encounters...  
_

Ryoji couldn't spend too much time on this matter as he had to get to school soon. Eventually, he sighed.

"Guess we do this the old fashion way." Ryoji pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it high into the air. "Heads, I don't take it and Tails, I do." It took only a second for the coin to land in his hand as he flipped it over.

It was tails. Ryoji shrugged.

"Put it in the backpack it is." Ryoji smiled as he looked at the other side of the coin revealing...tails. "I do hope those other Diary holders watch what they pull."

* * *

Ryoji walked to school, whistling.

_Isn't this just great? I killed my mother's murderer, I got a new machete, and I get to kill eleven other people if they try to mess with me and even become God._

Ryoji grinned.

_It's like an interesting game of chess. Deus is obviously the king. Unable to directly interfere with the battle, but bears immense power and responsibility. Murumuru is the annoying queen who bears near just as much power as the king, but has much more freedom in movement. I'd put Third at the rank of rook. He was somewhat strong in terms of physical power, but he was too narrow-sighted and probably didn't foresee his prey fighting back or another interfering. As for the others, I can only speculate on how strong they are since I have yet to learn most of their identities. I also cannot tell whether I am an important piece or just a pawn in this game of Deus' design. For all I know, we are ALL just pawns.  
_

Ryoji had lost track of time as he entered the school building and began walking to class. He was still grinning to himself.

_Either way, a pawn can be just as powerful as a king if given the opportunity to reach the other end of the board. I'm not even sure if there are two different sides of the board. In this case, it is most likely every piece on one side fighting against one another. If I was a pawn, it would make sense why I was able to take on Third, a rook, since he was so focused on a different target.  
_

Ryoji tapped his chin, thinking. "The real question is really whether or not I can use these other pieces to my advantage."

_No matter. Should worst come to worst, I will crush these other pieces and become the NEW king._

Ryoji shook his head.

_Snap out of it! You're a kid! You should be focusing on kid things! Just ignore the game and it might ignore you. You avenged your mother. You don't need to do any more than that.  
_

Ryoji took several deep breaths as he attempted to keep his less than paragon thoughts under control. The thing that scared him was that he nearly didn't react at all when he remembered he avenged his mother. The thought almost bored him. It was almost as if he didn't really care about the murder itself. Only revenge and the pleasure of killing Third.

In the end, he just decided to lose himself to the flow of time as class occurred as usual. They had gotten a substitute since their old teacher was absent. Ryoji couldn't help but glance at two certain people in the classroom.

Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano. The first two he suspected of being Diary holders. He had his own reasons for suspecting them and they made him feel that he had a 50-50 chance of being right.

Yuno was because of the clay doll of Murumuru she had on her desk and the only way she'd know what Murumuru would look like is if they had met. And the only people who've actually met and know Murumuru are the God of Space and Time as well as the thirteen Future Diary holders.

As for Yukiteru, it had to do with the incident a few days ago involving Third. He should've been stabbed to death after exiting the elevator at 18:21, yet he somehow failed to show. The only possible answers were that either HE was a Diary holder or someone else with a Future Diary had some connection to him and wanted to save him.

This gave Ryoji a second reason for suspecting Yuno since he always noticed that she seemed to glance at Yukiteru every now and then for no apparent reason. He was positive that at least ONE of them was a Future Diary holder. The only question was which one and how he could use the one against the other in a worst case scenario.

Ryoji began sweating at the thought of asking about their statuses.

_This could possibly be a 'coin toss situation'...one without a trick coin. If I confront them and they ARE Diary holders, I only have one shot at convincing them to form an alliance. If I fail, I make myself an open target for them. Yukiteru, I don't think he has the guts to do it on his own, but Gasai on the other hand...I don't like that strange look in her eye...The look of a person with psychopathic tendencies...Would it be a good idea to ally myself with such a person?  
_

He shook his head.

_I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I want to ensure DEFINITE survival. I just need to figure out how to convince them form an alliance with me in case they are Diary holders. Besides, should they try to kill me, I will gladly end their lives without a second thought. As is fair of a war between Diary holders.__  
_

"Speaking of Diaries..." He mumbled quietly to himself. He opened his desk just a crack to see his camcorder hidden snugly inside it. It hadn't gone off yet.

_It's safe to assume that it will only react within a certain time range if the death if occurring at a location within a time limit that I can make it in. The fact that it hasn't gone off yet only increases my dread.  
_

* * *

Ryoji waited until class ended to even consider pulling his Diary out, feeling the coast was clear. He looked over to Yukiteru and Yuno only to see that they were discussing something. Yukiteru seemed uneasy about something while Yuno was apparently care-free. It made Ryoji only more weary.

_I can't tell which one of them is the leader? Wait. Why do I assume that they're planning something? For all I know, Yukiteru tried to ask Yuno on a date-_

Ryoji had to keep his hands clamped over his mouth to keep the laughter from pouring out. It seemed highly unlikely that Yukiteru would be asking someone so seemingly strange out on a date. Ryoji tensed.

It was faint, but he could hear the beeping noise inside his backpack. He quickly unzipped it and opened the digital frame as the same message popped up on the screen as last time. Ryoji took a deep breath and pressed play.

The time was 14:04. Three hours from now.

Ryoji could tell that the him on the video was in the schoolyard. Ryoji blinked several times as he realized he was holding the machete he had obtained from Third. He was holding it against the throat of a man in a suit. Clearly some type of official. Kneeling on the ground between the two was a familiar, trembling body. The man in the suit had a gun on Yukiteru's head. Ryoji slashed at the man's throat, causing his hand to squeeze the trigger, putting a bullet in Yukiteru's skull. The Ryoji in the video looked from one body to the other before letting out a furious roar. He turned to an unseen person and charged, only to be engulfed by an explosion only three steps in front of him.

Then there was the thing that actually frightened him. After the footage stopped, a bright red light flashed on his screen before two words appeared in black in the middle of the frame.

Several more words appeared on the screen soon afterward.

_Dead End. __First, Fourth, and Thirteenth terminated by situation of Ninth's design. Thirteenth: Death by incendiary device.  
_

Ryoji quickly shut the frame, making sure no one watched as he slowly stood from his seat. He noticed that Yukiteru seemed to be taking his sweet time before exiting the classroom. It made Ryoji a bit uneasy.

He narrowed his eyes.

_I suppose he has the right to know if he's about to die._

He quickly threw one arm over Yukiteru's shoulder, much to his extreme surprise and slight worry. "Hey, buddy! What's up?!"

Yukiteru appeared to be extremely confused by this turn of events as well as why Ryoji was acting so informally as if they were friends. "Um...What?"

Ryoji then spoke in a whisper. "I know who you are, First. If you want to live, you better hear me out."

Ryoji blinked as he noticed that Yukiteru seemed to be extremely close to some type of mental breakdown after realizing that Ryoji knew about Future Diaries. "Wh-Who are you?"

Ryoji also noticed how badly Yukiteru was trembling and realized that this was going to be a hard sell. "OK, it will take some explaining, but first I suggest we get out of the school. There's something-"

"Excuse me," interrupted a voice. Ryoji released Yukiteru as they both turned to face a woman in her twenties. She had purple hair put up in a hairstyle to match her lolita-style dress with eyes the same shade of purple. "Would either of you mind telling me how to get to the teachers' staffroom?"

Ryoji was immediately put on guard by this woman. Her voice seemed very familiar. He didn't act in case he was wrong about whom he suspected. Yukiteru also seemed to notice something strange about this woman and only seemed to become even more nervous.

"He was your English teacher, right?" Neither teen answered this. "I've heard that he's actually the serial killer." Ryoji's eyes widened as he realized that the woman was within easy throat slashing distance. He also noticed that the woman's expression had become much more sinister. "That means that Hiyama Takao is Third, the holder of the Murder Diary. He tried to kill First, but was killed by Thirteenth before he could succeed. Haven't either of you noticed he's absent today?"

Both teens knew what she was implying about them and herself and immediately backed away, Yukiteru falling back against some desks.

"I heard that your mother," she pointed to Ryoji. "was killed by Third who was, in turn, killed rather brutally as of recently. And you," She pointed to Yukiteru. "I heard that you've done unbelievably well on recent tests. People have been saying that you've become a completely different person."

Ryoji resisted the urge to reach for the machete that was hidden in the book bag he carried. There was no absolute proof that she knew that the two teens were definitely First and Thirteenth. He successfully hid his reaction, but the woman could sense Yukiteru as the weak link (easily). She grabbed his arm.

"What a nice cell phone you have there." Yukiteru quickly backed away with an expression of fear on his face. Ryoji face-palmed.

_Idiot!_

"Actions speak louder than words." Ryoji then knew without a doubt who this woman was. She pointed at the two teens respectively. "That means that you're First, Yukiteru Amano, and you're Thirteenth, Ryoji Hanamura!" Ryoji noticed Yukiteru glance at his cell phone and they both noticed a familiar flag at the bottom of the list of predictions it had made. Dead End.

Ryoji honestly wasn't sure how to react when he saw a certain girl in gym clothes come up from behind the woman with a fire extinguisher.

Yuno came so close to braining the woman from behind, but the woman somersaulted to the window sill. She grinned with a type of energy that made Ryoji realize she was a big threat to him.

"I am the 9th Diary holder, Minene Uryuu!" She turned to Ryoji. "You should know, Thirteenth. I won't be easy to kill like Third. 1st, 13th...DIE!" Then she leaped out of the window as the (now) three teens felt the shock waves of powerful explosions coming from around the school. Ryoji barely managed to jumped out of the to avoid the explosion that occurred in the middle of the room. He simply laid against the wall as he waited for the buzzing noise in his ears faded and his dizziness vanished.

He eventually managed to stand to see both Yuno and Yukiteru staring at him in surprise. He could tell they had a little 'them' moment. "Uh...hi..."

Yuno was immediately on guard while Yukiteru resumed panicking. "Y-you! You're still alive!?"

Ryoji was sure that wasn't meant in a positive way. "Well...yeah. Screw you too, man." He brushed the dust and rubble off of his clothes before clearing his throat.

"Anywho, before we even consider trying to kill one another which I am sure your girlfriend is honing her blade for, will you finally hear me out?"

"Why should Yuki listen to you?" asked the pink-haired girl with her steely glare not wavering.

Ryoji sighed. "Because I pretty much predicted when and where me and 'Yuki' are going to die and we're going to need to work together if we want to prevent it."

Yukiteru's eyes widened. "So you ARE Thirteenth!?"

"Yeah. Minene only said it several times." He stated sarcastically. "Good job catching that." He then realized they were getting off topic. "OK, back to the point. Me and you are going to die in the schoolyard in three hours unless we do something to avoid our Dead End flags. No doubt your Diary has predicted this as well."

Yukiteru swallowed while Yuno seemed ready to slash Ryoji's throat the moment he showed signs of deceit...maybe even before then.

"What do you mean?"

Ryoji sighed once more. "Do I have to spell it out? A-LLI-ANCE. Alliance. Get it?"

"What?" Ryoji was tempted to beat him upside the head by this point, but kept his cool.

"Let me be blunt. I honestly have no intention on becoming God. I honestly don't give a damn WHO ends up running the world. Assuming we live that long, I propose an alliance between the three of us until the point comes when only us three remain. You have my word I will not do anything to harm you until then and maybe not even then just as long as you don't preemptively attack me. Unless you want to end up like Third, I suggest that you abide by a single rule in this alliance: Do NOT attack your comrades." It was a hollow threat. Ryoji had no intention on killing Yuki whatsoever since he didn't seem like much of a threat...unless that came to change. It was no fun or of any interest if he had to kill someone who was a threat to no one as well as conflicting with Ryoji's conscience. Ryoji held out his hand to the two teens.

Yuno seemed to be expecting some order from Yuki like 'Attack' or 'kill', but instead, he seemed to be deep in thought. Clearly wondering what he was getting into, Yuki reached out his trembling hand to shake Ryoji's. Ryoji firmly grasped Yuki's hand and shook.

The two pulled their hands from one another, Yuki just amazed that Ryoji didn't attempt to tear his eyes out or rip out and devour his heart.

Ryoji turned to Yuno. He held out his hand to her. "Guess this makes US comrades as well." Yuno continued to glare at Ryoji, causing him to pull his hand away before Yuno tore HIS heart out. Ryoji had to admit he felt a little excitement from the slight terror Yuno instilled in him. He was actually looking forward to the inevitable point in the future where they would face one another. And Ryoji KNEW that Yuno would attack him at some point.

_Now three possible enemies have been introduced to me. The true question is in which order (if I have to do anything at all) will I have to kill them in?_

**Done! I might have gone on for longer, but I decided to save the next part for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed...O.O...That's about it...I feel like there was something I was forgetting but-Oh! I remember!**

**I apologize for not updating in a week, but the internet got cut because something outside cut the little outside internet cord that connected to the building so the AT&T guy had to come fix it and stuff...That's about it...for real this time...**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Live or Die-Confronting Ninth

**Enjoy!...OH YEAH! Has anyone checked out the first few episodes of Future Diary which has now been dubbed?...O.O. NOTE: I am not going to do the whole 'Yuki' thing in all of Yuno's sentences. I find it too annoying.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Live or Die - Confronting Ninth**

_"I, Uryuu Minene, have taken the entire student body as my hostage! TNT has been placed all over the school grounds! Those who don't want to die should stay in their classrooms!"_

Ryoji grimaced at Minene's announcements. "A cocky woman, isn't she?" Their group, made up of Ryoji, Yukiteru, and Yuno, slowly made their way throughout the school, being sure to duck under the windows as to avoid being seen. Every now and then they stopped to check their Diaries for changes. Every now and then, Ryoji would notice Yuno glance back at Yuki (as Ryoji has now decided to call him) every now and then with a red face.

Yuki seemed to be doing well keeping his cool now. He still seemed nervous, but not enough to compromise their positions. "Let's go, Yuno." She turned away, but Ryoji noticed her face became a deep shade of scarlet. He grinned.

"So. Quite the lady killer, aren't ya, Yu-ki?" Ryoji poked Yuki on the last two syllables. Yuki blushed a little.

"What are you-" But Ryoji had already stopped paying attention. He picked up a piece of glass nearby and held it in the air as he ducked behind the window. He examined the reflections of the classrooms in the other building.

He turned to Yuno for a fellow fighter's opinion. "What do you think about this?"

She stopped disliking Ryoji for a moment as she answered. "It looks like everyone else is hold up in the other building. Even the teacher's staff room is located there...Looks like they know that Ninth is serious."

Ryoji sighed. "It also seems that she's separating them from me and Yuki." He didn't add, 'but why?'. He would figure that out later. They continued on their way until they finally got to the stairs. Ryoji was about to go down when his camcorder started to beep again. He also noticed that Yuki's phone began to buzz. Yuki opened his phone and shook his head.

"We can't use the stairs."

Ryoji sighed. "Guess we just find another route then." They turned around and began walking in another direction.

Halfway down the hall, Yuki pulled out his phone. "My Diary just rewrote itself."

Ryoji nodded. "Makes sense. We did something different from what it said, so the future was bound to change."

"That's right," agreed Yuno. "Your Diary has the advantage of gathering large amounts of information. It means that right now we should be monitoring Ninth's activity with it."

The conversation turned back to Yuki as his Diary signaled a change again. "I didn't even do anything."

Ryoji thought about it for a moment. "It's like Deus said. Other Diary holders can affect our futures as well. If Ninth's future changes, so do ours." He read the new entry.

_11:30 (Inside the school)_

_A bomb placed inside class 3F2-C was detonated from afar._

Yuno and Ryoji were the first to react. "Runrunrunrunrun!" Yuno grabbed Yuki's arm and began pulling him after them.

They managed to get away in time to avoid a powerful explosion from the room next to them. Ryoji took deep breaths as he continued to run.

"OK, Yuki! Our lives are kinda in your hands! What's next!?" Despite being in a life or death situation, Ryoji felt excitement. He wasn't proud that this was what he was feeling when many of his former classmates are dead.

"OK! The next is...the end of the corridor!" Yuno pulled Yukiteru toward the second flight of stairs after her. Ryoji just barely managed to avoid the explosion.

Ryoji grinned.

_That girl is kinda good at this. Sure she's seriously trying to leave me behind to die, but I can't help but feel impressed on how much she's making it seem like an accident. Can't blame her either. She has the right to be suspicious of another Diary holder._

They stopped at several points to avoid running into or to dodge other explosions.

_Ninth has us running around like mice in a labyrinth. I'm sure she could easily just blow the entire building sky high any moment she wanted to. So why not?_

Ryoji simply followed the other two.

They ended up finding a destroyed classroom with a hole in the floor and used the shattered wall below as a foothold to traverse downward.

"OK," said Yuno. "What does it say now?" Yuki pulled out his Diary again to read a prediction...then the room behind him exploded again, knocking forward onto the ground.

Yuno knelt beside him while Ryoji simply scratched his head.

"Are you alright?!" asked Yuno worriedly.

Yuki scraped himself off of the ground. "Yeah...I think so."

"OK, new tactic. Focus on how the Diary says you react to the explosions." offered Ryoji. "That way you may avoid being turned to Yuki Bits."

Yuki nodded and read his Diary again. Ryoji noticed him tense.

"What's the matter?"

Yuki sat up, still staring at his Diary. "It's just that...I don't write about my reactions. That's the whole point. I keep a record of what's going without really including myself. I don't get involved. My Diary doesn't have anything about what actually happens to me."

Ryoji's eyes narrowed.

_His Diary's weak point._

He then took notice as Yuki's Diary changed again. Surprisingly, Yuno's changed as well. The point when Ryoji realized what was going on was when his camcorder started beeping again.

The next thing he noticed was a big bang.

Ryoji had managed to jump out of the way in time. He waited for the smoke to clear in order to see Yuno on top of Yuki. Ryoji turned away, but couldn't help overhear their discussion. He also noticed they were once again in the stairwell.

Yuno: "I can see it."

Yuki: "Huh?"

Yuno: "Even though your Diary doesn't record anything about you, my Diary will...Because I'll always be watching over you, Yuki. All you have to do is just use me."

Ryoji blinked.

_She's offering herself as his pawn?..._

"Love confuses me." He mumbled to himself. Ryoji then turned back to see tears rolling down the sides of Yuki's face. He wasn't sure what to do in this moment. "Yuki...?"

"I'm a failure after all...Haha. This is so funny. I'm just a bystander who's safe from dangers?" He continued to laugh at himself as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm just afraid of being hurt. Deep inside I felt very lonely...I really wanted to play with the others as well. I wanted to be praised by the teacher when I get the answer right...I wanted to be the guy everyone liked. Talk to that one girl..." Yuki curled up into a ball as his tears continued. Ryoji kept his expression hidden. "Being a bystander is all I want...that was just a lie."

Ryoji clenched his teeth. "Yuki. Can you look at me for a moment?" Confused, Yuki looked up at Ryoji. He was met by a punch to the side of his face and was knocked back to the ground.

"Yuki!" Yuno moved to his side. Yuki sat up, holding his aching cheek.

"What was that for?!" He was met by Ryoji's unsympathetic and almost a little angry expression.

"Cut it out with that self-pity crap! You say you want to do these things, but all you do is sit back and cry! You want to change your life, then you're gonna have to do it yourself! The punch was because of what you said. You're not a failure. Me and Yuno would've been dead at least ten times over if it hadn't been for you and your Diary." He smiled. "Isn't that right, Yuno?"

Yuno nodded, still a little angry at Ryoji for punching Yuki. "It's not too late. There's still an hour and a half left. Let's use this time to move toward the other building. The teachers and students there...they are all your friends." Yuki seemed to cheer up a little and accepted the hand Yuno offered to help him up.

"The girl has a point. We'll be able to think of a plan once we regroup with the others." He blushed in embarrassment as he turned away. "Oh, and sorry about punching you like that. I think I got a little carried away. Hehe." Ryoji held out his hand to Yuki. "Can we let bygones be bygones?"

Yuki reluctantly shook Ryoji's hand (no doubt out of fear).

_I admit to being a little crazy, but this kid really needed a confidence boost. Even if he is a possible enemy._

They continued on their way to find a route to the other building. Ryoji couldn't help but feel that something was up.

_Why is she putting it off? Is she really as cruel enough to simply keep messing with us like this? No. Something is certainly going on._

* * *

"Oh yeah. I just remembered something." stated Ryoji. They all stopped in the hallway of the opposite building.

Both Yuki and Yuno looked back at him.

"What is it, Ryoji?" Yuki asked, not fearing the consequences of saying Ryoji's name anymore. Yuno remained on guard.

"You guys pretty much told me what your Diaries do, but I didn't tell you about mine. It only seems fair."

_A gesture of good faith. I now know I really DO need this alliance. Whether I want to win or not is irrelevant. I need this alliance just to survive._

Ryoji reached into his pocket and pulled out his camcorder. "My Future Diary. The Reaper's Diary. It doesn't grant me ordinary predictions on a regular basis like either of your Diaries. It sends me clips predicting the deaths of individuals who are not entirely out of reach as well as when, where, and how they will die. Of course I now realize the weakness is that it can't predict the events leading up to the deaths. Like mine and Yuki's." Both Yuki and Yuno froze.

"You mean...you can see exactly how we'll die?" Ryoji nodded.

"In the schoolyard. Not sure why, but I end up killing a man who was holding a gun to your head. He accidentally pulled the trigger and killed you. That probably drives me into a guilt-related rage and run right into one of Ninth's bombs as I probably wanted to kill her."

Yuno frowned. "So why did this man have a gun pointed at Yuki?"

Ryoji shook his head. "I don't know. It's like I said. It only predicts when, where, and how we'll die. Not the events leading up to it. Our only options at this point are to meet up with our classmates and hope we can come up with a plan of attack. Speaking of which, I've occupied our time for too long. We should probably continue on our way." The other two nodded. They continued at a regular pace.

* * *

As they continued moving through the halls, Ryoji couldn't help but be on edge. He moved slowly behind the other two.

_Something is most certainly not right. I may be becoming as paranoid as Ziggy by this point, but I know for a FACT something's off. It's too quiet. I mean nothing SEEMS unusual, and everything's going well, but it still seems strange._

They carefully made their way to the end of the hall. Yuki looked around the corner and Ryoji saw him smile.

"Kousaka!" Ryoji blinked.

_Kousaka?_

Yuki ran out from behind the corner towards the other student. "Hey, Kousaka!" Ryoji stepped out from behind the corner slowly, giving a peace sign.

"Yo." His unease increased. He noticed that Kousaka seemed to be turning toward them rather slowly.

_Wait a minute. All of the students are supposed to be in cla-OH CRAP!_

"It's a trap!" Ryoji's warning arrived too late as a combination of students and teachers ran up and pinned Yuki against the ground. Yuno was also held back by two other students to prevent her from helping Yuki. Ryoji tried to run forward to help him, but found himself restrained from behind. He looked behind him at an unknown student with a look of pure hatred.

"You bastards!" He kicked his foot back and got the student in the groin, causing the student to release his grip and hunch over in pain. Several more ran up to him. Ryoji was pretty sure that he knocked out one of them with a single punch. He kicked and punched but was soon completely restrained. "You murdering bastards! You're literally killing us with your actions! I hope they have for a deep enough pit in Hell for you all to burn in! YOU'RE ALL MURDERERS!" None of them paid any heed to Ryoji's words. He tried to bite at some of them, but was eventually made immobile by two other students.

Despite struggling, Ryoji was dragged outside along with Yukiteru. Ryoji's backpack was still over one of his shoulders as he and Yuki were once again restrained on the ground. Ryoji noticed that Yukiteru and Ryoji's Diaries on the ground not too far from where they laid...right on top of another landmine.

Ryoji was sure that while he was filled to the brim with pure hatred, Yuki was filled with an amount of fear and disbelief to match it.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS TOGETHER!"

_"I wouldn't move if I were you..."_ came Minene's voice over the megaphone. _"There are mines all around you. The same goes to all of you up there!"_ She said to the students and teachers still in the building. _"The corridor bombs have been switched to motion detection mode. They will all explode if you move around and get detected by the sensors." _She turned back to the two teens. "So long Yukiteru Amano, Ryoji Hanamura..."

Whatever Ninth was about to do was interrupted by a nearby explosion. More explosions shortly followed.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE!" came the furious voice of a certain pinkette. "EVERYONE WHO TREATS YUKI LIKE A BARGAINING CHIP CAN BE BLOWN TO HELL!"

Ryoji grinned to himself_._

_It's official. Yuno Gasai is my new best friend. Hehehe. Show them true justice. Let them all just die regardless of your reasoning._

Ryoji's thought process was interrupted when he heard Yukiteru not too far from where Ryoji laid.

"Stop it...Yuno...STOP IT!" Ryoji understood why Yukiteru was worried. Yuno might wind up getting blown to bits because of this crazy act...but Ryoji knew better than that.

Ryoji got to his feet and turned to Minene who seemed surprised by this insane act. "I never thought she would barge through like that! What an idiot!"

"Ninth!" Ryoji successfully captured Minene's attention.

"What do you want, Thirteenth?!"

He scowled at her. "Since you're going to kill me anyway, may I inquire about something? Tell the truth. You planned to kill everyone here regardless of whether or not they handed my and Yuki over, isn't that right?"

Ryoji didn't like the grin on Minene's face. "Of course! I'll be detonating all of the bombs and land mines in ten minutes!"

_Ten minutes...? The Dead End!_

"Everything will explode as part of the Grand Finale~!" She probably would've continued if not for the bullet that burst through one her side ponies.

"We can't possibly let you have all the fun, right?" asked a voice. "Don't forget you are in my territory." The man whom the voice belonged to walked between the two teens. He turned to Ryoji. "So we meet at last, Thirteenth. My name is Keigo Kurusu." Ryoji then noticed the revolver in the man's hand.

Ryoji smirked. "So. You going to arrest me for killing Third or what?" The man shook his head.

"I am fully aware of the circumstances behind your hatred for him and I don't have much sympathy for criminals. Besides, your father is a good friend of mine. I also promised that I'd protect you, did I not?" Ryoji tapped his chin.

"Oh yeah. I remember you saying something like that." He then looked down at Yukiteru. "Personally, I think I can handle myself. If anyone needs protection, it's this kid. No offense."

Yuki didn't respond and Keigo turned to Minene. "Picking on kids is an interesting hobby, Ninth."

Minene grinned again. "This is interesting. I see you finally took the bait, Fourth!" Ryoji looked to Keigo.

_So now I know the identities of First, Second, Fourth, and Ninth...I guess I am gaining more and more of an advantage in this game. Whether I use that advantage or not is the question._

Both Ryoji and Yuki turned the man who has been identified as fourth. "I don't blame you for being confused. Let me tell the truth then. Ninth's target hasn't really been either of you, but me."

Both teen's blinked. "Eh?"

"Mine is the Investigation Diary. It will show me information on the cases that would happen in the next 90 days. I'm not interested in the Throne of God. In my eyes, there is no such thing as kill. I'll end this sick game once and for all!"

Minene seemed to be unconcerned with Fourth's arrival. "Do you intend to watch the hostages get killed?" Ryoji noticed Keigo hesitate. Ryoji dropped his backpack onto the ground and poked his hand into it. "Just kill First, then Thirteenth, and then yourself! Do this and I'll let the hostages go! I, Minene Uryuu, will win this game and become God! A police officer with the ability to read the future will just get in my way!"

Ryoji could instantly tell that Keigo was backed into a corner.

"Even if that's the case," said the detective. "I won't just sit back and watch people get killed."

_He's really going to do it._

Ryoji noticed the slightly hopeful look on Yuki's face...only for it to vanish when Keigo pointed his revolver at him. "Sorry about this First, but the situation has changed."

"Indeed it has, Fourth." Keigo barely had any time to react at Ryoji held a machete to his throat. "I honestly don't give a damn who becomes God in the end, but I've actually grown a little fond of this kid and I'd loathe to see him dead." Keigo realized the deadlock they were in and paused.

"Well?!" Came Minene's impatient voice. "What are you waiting for?! Kill each other!"

Ryoji turned back to Minene. "Before we get to that, how about I tell a story?"

"What are you-?!" Ryoji ignored her and continued.

_Ziggy, your rumors have been true thus far, just a little more will do._

"It's about a young, orphan girl who ended up having to raise herself after her parents were killed by religious extremists."

Minene's eyes widened. "Shut the Hell up!"

Ryoji refused to stop. "The girl developed a deep hatred toward religion and God as a result. She became a child soldier at the age some of us learn how to ride a bike." Minene seemed to become more enraged the more Ryoji spoke. "Over the years, she became more and more bitter and meanwhile honed her skills to become sharper, deadlier, and efficient in creating explosives. She endured such pain that I can kinda sympathize with on a certain level. The girl grew up to become a renowned terrorist who sought to rid the world of structures, individuals, and any organization having to do with God in an effort to eradicate him from the face of the Earth. In the beginning, she sought to prevent any other child from going what she had to go through. But she soon became sick and twisted. She became practically the exact thing she despised. A murdering monster. I respect her for the original intention, but nothing more than that. Your goal, no matter how rightful or just, does not excuse the means used to make it happen!"

Minene seemed shocked when he had finished. "When did you...How did you...?"

Fourth also appeared confused. "How DO you know all of these things?"

Ryoji shrugged. "Let's say I have a paranoid friend who seems to know much more than he/she lets on." He then looked back at Minene. "And what you said before was a lie."

"What?!"

Ryoji glared at her with pure fury in his eyes. "While I wouldn't normally give a damn on who becomes God, I'll be damned if I let a horrible monster like you win! Besides..." Ryoji smiled as he removed his machete from Keigo's throat, much to his confusion. Ryoji then walked around him and pulled Yuki to his feet. Keigo didn't stop him. "if there's anyone who's going to win, it's going to be this kid right here! And he's going to become known as the kid who became God! And his name is-"

He was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. He looked into the air just in time to see a familiar, impossibly crazy pinkette falling toward Minene with a knife.

"I won't let you kill Yuki!" Minene dodged the attack and delivered a kick to Yuno's face, knocking her back several feet. Ryoji grinned.

_I knew she wasn't dead._

"Run when I give you the signal." Yuki looked to Keigo. Ryoji released Yuki's arm as he seemed able to stand up on his own.

"Huh?"

Ryoji smirked as he realized what Keigo was getting at. "Do as the guy says. Go get your Diary. Prove that I'm right about your chances. This is your last chance to prove that you are NOT a failure. Don't let Yuno do all of the work for us. Me and Fourth will cover you." Ryoji twirled the machete in his hand. Yuki still seemed unsure.

"But BOTH of our Diaries are there. If I get mine then the mine might go off and you'll..." Ryoji shrugged.

"Forget whatever may happen to me or my Diary. I accepted the inevitability of death a long time ago. If you only have the chance to save your Diary, don't try to be a hero. Just be sure that I can take Ninth down with me." Ryoji grinned. For once, the urge to kill a murderer was overwhelmed by the urge to go through with this final act. "Never mind your trembling. Think of it as you trembling with courage. Got it?"

Keigo smiled. "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Ryoji began counting down. "3...2...1...GO!" Like that, Yuki began running, no doubt fearing for his life right now. He managed to dodge several mines.

"Yuki! There's a mine 2 meters ahead! Go left!" Yuno then began using her Diary to instruct Yuki around the mines. Ryoji saw him bend down and pick something up with both hands which was what he suspected to be Yuki's Diary shortly before the mine exploded. Ryoji flinched.

Minene tried running toward Yuno, but a familiar machete flew straight at her, causing her to move backward to dodge.

Ryoji grinned. "Perhaps an impractical way to use a machete, but effective nonetheless. Take it away, Fourth!"

"With pleasure." He then began firing warning shots to keep Minene away from Yuno. Unfortunately, his gun didn't hold that many bullets and Keigo ran out of ammo.

Minene took the opportunity to run over to Yuno and kick her away from her phone. She then reached for something Ryoji suspected to be a detonator.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryoji then pulled the switchblade out of his pocket.

_I only got one shot._

Ryoji threw the knife with whatever accuracy he could manage...which was to say, not much. The knife missed by a mile. "HA! Was that the best you had, Thirteenth?!"

Ryoji chuckled awkwardly. "Honestly? Yes. I was never much of marksmen. That thing with the machete was kind of a mistake. I meant to impale your skull."

"Well I hope you're all done, because-" She was interrupted as something Ryoji suspected to be a book smacked her in the face. "What the-"

More and more school-related objects were then thrown from the windows followed by certain cheers.

"Run, Yukiteru!"

"Keep going, Amano!"

Ryoji resisted the urge to spit.

_Cowardly traitors._

Ryoji sighed.

_No reason to be left out._

Ryoji took a deep breath and then..."YOU CAN DO IT, YUKI! POKE OUT HER EYES WITH A DART!" Minene was clearly panicking. Yuki had almost reached her.

There was 10 meters at most separating the two. Ryoji couldn't help but notice her eyes wandering to something on the ground.

Much to his surprise, Yuki immediately darted left. While still no doubt crying, Yuki seemed just a bit more confident.

"'Eyes can speak as much as a mouth', right? It was so obvious!" Ryoji noticed Yuki pull out a dart from his pouch. He couldn't help but grin.

_Clever kid. Ninth was too focused on that single mine and gave away its position._

Yuki was right in front of Minene and stabbed forward with his dart, targeting her fully exposed Future Diary.

The three other Diary users on HIS side cheered him on.

"First!"

"Yuki!"

"You can do it, Yukiteru!" Time seemed to slow down as Minene slowly removed the cellphone out of the dart's path...leaving Minene's eye right behind it.

The dart soared forward and jammed itself into the famous terrorist's left eye. Ryoji blinked.

_Whoa. I know what I said and that she deserved it, but I didn't think he'd actually do it._

Minene screamed in pain as the dart then fell to the ground. She clutched her now bleeding eye. Yuno, who was still right behind her, leaped out and ripped off the controls for her bombs from her leg.

Ryoji let out a sigh of relief.

The battle now over, Keigo walked toward Minene. "It's your loss, Ninth. You can't move with such a wound."

She bared her teeth. "Don't-underestimate-MEEEEE!" She then clicked another detonator which released a barrage of smoke bombs that were hidden under her dress. She the flew out of the smoke on a motorcycle. "My Diary is the Escape Diary!"

She then escaped on her motorcycle despite the police's attempts to stop her. Not caring, Ryoji walked over to Yuki who was now helping Yuno to her feet.

"Not bad, kid." He stated, having more of an amused smile on his face. "Not bad at all. Too bad I'm gonna die since my Diary was destroyed and-" Ryoji blinked. "Wait a minute."

Yuki blinked, although Ryoji could've sworn he was suppressing a smile. "What?"

"My Diary was destroyed on that mine...but I'm still here."

"Well it wasn't exactly destroyed." Yuki then reached into his pocket, confusing Ryoji. Ryoji's eyes widened when Yuki pulled out a familiar camcorder.

"When-You-I..." Ryoji blinked. He then grabbed Yuki and got him in a head lock. At first, Yuki expected to have his neck snapped...the Ryoji started giving him a noogie. "You clever little rascal you!"

"Ah! Ryoji! That hurts! Cut it out!" Ryoji smiled as he released Yuki. It was mostly because he sensed Yuno's hostility rise for a moment.

"Guess this is twice I owe you! For the race to become God, I officially have a favorite to win. If you ever get into a scrape," Ryoji gave a thumbs up. "you can count on me to have your back."

Yuki smiled weakly, still nervous. "Uh...thanks. That's what f-friends are for right?"

Ryoji nodded. "And don't worry. I don't kill friends so will you just relax already?!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

All four of the more paragon Diary holders gathered in one of slightly blown up classrooms.

Keigo Kurusu was currently addressing all three of the teens in the room.

"Ninth and the others will be falling all over themselves trying to get you two. You've each avoided a Dead End, twice in Yukiteru's case. When the others pounce, I'll be there to catch them and put an end to this game. In fact, I propose the four of us form an alliance to ensure just that. We'll call ourselves the Future Alliance. What do you say?" Keigo held out his hand to shake.

Ryoji shrugged. "Personally, I find the idea of a much larger alliance preferable but..." He glanced at Yuki. "It's up to you buddy. Me an Yuno will back whatever play you go with."

Yuki smiled. "Hell yeah." Yuki took Keigo's hand and shook. Yuki then turned to Yuno who was looking at her Diary. "Let go, Yuno." Ryoji noticed she was redder then a tomato.

She nodded. "O-OK."

Ryoji waited for those two to leave before turning back to Keigo. "There's still something we need to discuss."

Keigo seemed confused. "Oh?"

"Yes. The fact that I killed Takao Hiyama. Is there anything you plan to penalize me for that I should be aware of?"

Keigo shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, there's no evidence that you didn't act in self-defense. It also cannot be said that you are actually the serial killer since you would have an alibi for each of the murders."

"Much appreciated. I should be heading home now. Oh yeah, there's one last favor I want to ask of you."

"What is that?"

"Make sure my father doesn't dragged into this. Despite being a little bad at his job, he's the only parent I have left." Keigo's expression softened a bit and nodded.

"I will fulfill this request. And just so you know, he was incredibly worried about you."

"Say what now?"

"When he learned his son was being held hostage by a terrorist bomber he lost it and tried to run to the school to save you."

"You DID stop him, right?"

"Of course. I assured him that I would not let you come to harm. And he asked me to give this to you if he was unable to return home tonight. I'm sure you understand that after this, he has his work cut out for him due to procedure." Keigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small thin rectangle wrapped up in wrapping paper.

Curious, Ryoji unwrapped it and pulled out a frame. In the frame was a picture of a happily married couple and a young child.

The woman had long, red hair and had bright-green eyes and a smile on her face. She wore a brown shirt and a dress. The man had short, brown hair and bright blue eyes he wore prescription eyeglasses over. He wore a coat over his black shirt and blue jeans. Standing between them was someone Ryoji recognized as his eight year old self. In the corner of the photo was a message written on a piece of paper.

_'I love you son.'_ Ryoji recognize the dark spots as tear smudges. He shook his head and put the photo in his pocket. Ryoji felt his cheeks grow wet.

"Thank you for delivering this. I'll be heading home now." Keigo nodded.

Ryoji then departed.

He pondered the days events.

_To think today began and is about to end so normally after so much has happened. It's so...boring._

Ryoji took the photo from his pocket and threw it into the trash. "I don't want a single thing that old man has to give. He can go to Hell for all I care. If he had been around, mom wouldn't have had to take me out on that night. He's responsible for her death."

The only reason Ryoji had teared up was because his mother. While he didn't feel that fulfilled for killing Third, he still loved his mother with all of his heart.

_One by one, the pieces reveal themselves. Three have allied with me. The remaining eight lay in wait for a chance to strike. When they will, I cannot say. I do have to say though, if not me, I would prefer that Yuki or maybe even Kurusu wins. They would create a world much better than this one. That I am sure of. However, if anyone comes at me, I won't hesitate to run a knife along their throats...Hm...would it be a world without murder or violence...I wonder...  
_

Ryoji shook his head.

"I don't give a damn about God. My sole goal in this game will simply be to ensure that some monster doesn't win. Make sure you don't lose your morality or at least sanity, Yuki, Yuno."

_Or your throats may be the ones I slit. Come at me, pieces of black and white, so that I may kill you some other night.  
_

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed! Ryoji is currently actually thinking about making sure Yuki wins...Yeah. I think that's all I got. Don't worry. I WILL be diverging from the canon soon so be patient. This will not be a plain rewrite of the original series.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yandere-licious

**Yep. HERE WE GO! I'm adding a little fun to this chapter...Oh, and if you recognize some of this from a fanmade visual novel known as Yandere-chan...Yeah. I ripped it off. I am sorry Yandere-chan creator guy.**

**PS: I slightly revised the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's (minus the concepts I ripped off including the name from the visual novel. AGAIN, forgive me Yunoinbox/Zero Q!).**

**Chapter 5:**

**Yandere-licious**

Ryoji began to groan out of sheer boredom. He couldn't believe he had been FORCED to go to an amusement park. He wasn't even riding any of the rides.

This was by choice.

The only reason he was there at all was because of Detective Kurusu's 'brilliant' plan to lure out Ninth. Still bored, Ryoji decided to check the communication.

"Soooo...any new developments, detective?" Keigo Kurusu's voice answered on the other end.

_"Nothing new. It appears Ninth has yet to make any movements, but keep on guard. And be sure to keep an eye out for any death clips."_

Ryoji sighed out of annoyance. He got up and decided to get something to drink from the concession stand. "You know, for the record, you owe me BIG."

Ryoji could just SENSE a small smile forming on the detective's face. _"As I've said several times now, if Ninth makes a move, we're gonna need someone as close as possible, ready to jump in."_

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I know. But I'm soooooo bored."

_"You DO realize it's an amusement park?"_

Ryoji grimaced. "Let's just say amusement parks aren't my thing. Soooo, I'm gonna pass."

_"Suit yourself. Be sure to keep close to Amano and Gasai."_ It was by this point Ryoji was returning to his table with his drink.

"Roger." Ryoji replied reluctantly. With that, he ended the fifteenth call he made since he and the other two alliance members had arrived. Ryoji wasn't sure why he hated amusement parks. It might've been because it reminded him of his mother who was the only person who took him there or it could've been because he couldn't stand paying money for cheap rides that last something like a minute. It could be either, but both were reasonable to Ryoji.

_How is Ninth still on the loose? I mean she's a terrorist, crippled with pain, and vastly outnumbered...Their security sucks.  
_

"Having fun?" Ryoji nearly fell back in his seat because of the voice that interrupted his thoughts. As Ryoji regained his balance, he reached into his pocket for his switchblade.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." Ryoji froze when he saw the stranger pointing a gun at him. Ryoji was filled with apprehension.

The man sitting across from him with a gun wore a cloak and a blank mask. "Yo." Ryoji's eye twitched.

"You again?" The man seemed less mysterious than last time Ryoji had encountered him and much more casual.

"That's not how you greet people." Ryoji took a deep breath.

"OK, just who are you? I know you now SOMETHING cos you tried to stop me from seeing Murumuru and obtaining my Future Diary. Are you another Diary holder?" He expected the man to respond with some sort of sentence with a foggy meaning, but instead...

The man snatched Ryoji's nachos and began shoving them in his mouth. How you ask? He lifted his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth underneath. The man, from what Ryoji could tell, was rather pale.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" The man ignored Ryoji and temporarily pulled his weapon away and gorge himself on Ryoji's nachos.

He continued to chow down on RYOJI's nachos in front of RYOJI. Ryoji could barely resist the urge to knife this guy.

_And I DO have a knife...WHY AREN'T I USING IT?!_

Then he saw a tiny glint of light from under the man's cloak.

_Oh yeah._

It was a fair ten minutes before the man had finally finished eating Ryoji's nachos and put his mask completely over his face. Ryoji thought he was about to say something...but the man burped instead.

_Something tells me he__'s not about manners.  
_

It was after several more seconds that Ryoji finally got fed up. He stood and slammed both of his hands onto the table.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" The man stretched his arms before finally taking a breath.

"So how's it going?" Ryoji responded by smiling.

_Don't stab. Don't stab. Don't stab. Don't stab._

"I'm being forced to do surveillance at one of my least favorite locations in case a homicidal, bomb throwing psychopath decides to get revenge on a certain wuss for stabbing out one of her eye along with me and ANOTHER knife wielding psychopathic stalker who will slit my throat without a second thought...Fairly well, I think." Ryoji could sense the man grinning in amusement under his mask. "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Go on."

"Since you're not going to tell me who you are, will you at least answer this? Are you a Diary holder?"

The man chuckled at this. "Don't worry. I have no intention of harming you or your friends. You're safe for now."

"I see..." said Ryoji unconvinced.

"Don't believe me? Then how about the fact I could end you right now if I wanted to?" Ryoji was about to ask the man what he meant when the man pulled something out of thin air. A camcorder.

Ryoji quickly shoved his hands into his pockets only to reveal he was no longer in possession of his Reaper's Diary. "How did you-What? HOW?!"

The man chuckled. "I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. Here's another one." He waved his hand over the camcorder.

Ryoji only blinked for once second, but when he opened his eyes, the camcorder was gone. In its place was a cellphone. Ryoji's eyes widened.

"What the Hell did you do to my Diary?!"

"Relax. I merely changed its shape and form. It is in no way damaged or broken." The man handed the cellphone to Ryoji. Ryoji glared at the man with just a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"How do I know this is my Diary?"

The man sighed. "Just relax and stop being so paranoid. It IS your Diary. Just in a more convenient form. You will still receive regular death clips as always."

Ryoji still distrusted the man, but he had no reason to lie to Ryoji. Ryoji carefully retrieved his Diary from the man's hand. Ryoji examined the Diary all over, but there were no signs of explosives, so the man might not have been Ninth.

"OK, say I believe you and-" Ryoji looked up to see the man had vanished. "-you are gone again...Prick." Ryoji opened the phone and looked around.

_I swear to God if that masked prick was lying, I am going to find him and shove my foot so far up his-_

Ryoji froze mid-mental rant when something caught his eye. Or RATHER someONE. At first, Ryoji thought he might've been hallucinating or something, but he realized that it was in fact who he thought it was.

It was a girl about Ryoji's age. She had long, blue hair with ribbons tied into it, but she now wore a blue hoodie and a black skirt. She carried a small bag by its strap and appeared to be just staring into space.

Ryoji stared.

_Crap! $#!7! F*ck! Damn! Son of a bitch! NO! HOW AND WHY!? DAMN YOU, BUDDHA!_

Ryoji bit the tip of his thumb.

_Out of everywhere in this city, why did that girl have to be here? It has to be some sort of coincidence right? I mean I don't think I even met her before I pushed her out of the way of a speeding truck. Right? I must be paranoid if I think it's anything but coincidence._

This illusion was completely shattered when the girl turned...right in Ryoji's direction. Ryoji felt his sweat drop in bullets. He quickly turned in the opposite direction.

A great fear grew in the pit of Ryoji's gut. And it wasn't the kind of fear that gave Ryoji a thrill. For some reason, Ryoji felt afraid. Not exciting fear like he felt around Yuno, but TRUE, horrifying fear.

_What the Hell is this?! Why is that girl here?! She has to be here at the same time as me by coincidence! But then why is it she looked right at me?! Was it by accident she happened to turn in my direction?! No. I know she was staring right at me! What does she want?! Who could she be?! Is she a Diary holder?!_

Ryoji had to take several deep breaths before he could finally calm down.

_Snap out of it! Just call Kurusu and bail out! Yeah. But don't sound suspicious._

Ryoji took another deep breath before pulling out his cellphone...or rather, his Future Diary. Ryoji dialed in the familiar number. It rang one time before the detective picked up.

_"Is there_ something-"

"Sorry! Mission abort! There's...Uh...I mean, something's come up! I'm heading home." The detective seemed very confused.

_"Is everything alri-"_

"Yup! Everything's all hunky-dory. I just realized that there's something I got to take care of!"

The detective seemed unsure as Ryoji couldn't help the fear sneaking into his voice. _"OK, I suppose...but I'll be placing a police car outside just in case."_

"Understood. I'll just be heading back now." Ryoji quickly hung up. He stood from his chair, leaving behind what food and drinks he had and immediately started walking away. Ryoji breathed in and out.

_Calm down. Just get out of the park and leave all of this behind you.  
_

Ryoji didn't bother keeping track of where Yuno and Yuki were. He just wanted to get out. He tried walking slowly as to avoid attracting attention.

Calm kinda went out the window when Ryoji heard footsteps not too far behind him. Ryoji began to sweat again. He tried to assure himself that he wasn't being followed by making several unnecessary twists and turns, but could still hear the footsteps not too far behind him. Ryoji nonchalantly reached into his pockets.

_If I don't end this, the guy might follow me all the way home. I hope you like swallowing knives._

Ryoji wrapped his hand around the hilt of his switchblade. "Whoever you are-" He turned around to pull the blade on the person when he was tackled back by an unknown force.

He knew it was a person by the fact it shouted "RYO-CHAN! It's really you!" Ryoji fell back onto the ground falling on top of some of the things that had spilled out of the girl's bag. Ryoji just stared down at the girl who was currently resting her head on his chest. She seemed incredibly happy for some reason. Ryoji blinked several times as he tried to figure out what the Hell was going on.

"Um...what?"

The girl was still smiling. "I thought it wasn't real. That I was dreaming when you saved me...But I can see you...I can feel you..." Ryoji could've sworn she said 'and I can SMELL you' under her breath, but he couldn't be exactly sure. "You're really here! I'm so happy I could explode!"

Ryoji's sweat dropped. "Um...right..."

_Who is this girl and what's up with that nickname? Why is she all over me?_

The girl pulled away and smiled up at Ryoji. It was now that he was looking into her violet eyes that he realized something.

_Hol-y $#!7. This girl...is actually kinda cute._

She gave Ryoji a look that made her look like a little puppy dog.

"It's really you...Ryoji..."

"Um...yep...It's really me..." The girl then frowned. She cocked her head sideways and Ryoji noticed there was considerably less sunshine in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ryo-chan? Don't you remember me?" Ryoji's eyes began darting from side to side, looking for a way out.

_Screw it! Just go with the flow, Ryoji!_

Ryoji chuckled nervously. "O-of course I do. Hehe. As if I could forget you...Hehehe..." The girl continued to stare at Ryoji with the disturbing expression on her face.

Ryoji began to sweat nervously.

_Damn it! Why do I feel so nervous!? This girl...DO I know her?_

His fear was eased when the girl's sunshine smile returned. "Yay! I missed you so much, Ryo-chan!"

Ryoji sweating became more uncontrolled. "Y-yeah...me too..." The girl then frowned again.

_Oh crap! Did I do something wrong?!"_

"Ryo-chan...you're bleeding." Ryoji blinked. He then took notice of the immense pain he felt in his hand. Ryoji looked down at his right hand and noticed that when he fell, he had cracked a hand mirror that had fallen out of the girl's bag. A fragment or two were currently sticking into his hand. Both the mirror and his hand were both bloody. Ryoji began to panic internally once more.

_$#!7! I broke her mirror! I am in trouble!_

Ryoji turned back to the girl's face to be surprised. She was looking up at him with her eyes full of tears, some of them rolling down her cheeks.

"Ryo-chan..."

"L-Look! I'm sorry I broke your mirror! I didn't know it had some kind of sentimental value or anything! I'll give you money to repair it or something!" Ryoji feared this girl for some reason._  
_

She averted her gaze downward. "...hurt..."

Ryoji blinked. "Huh?"

"You're hurt..." The girl stated. Ryoji blinked.

"Say what?" The girl looked back up at Ryoji with even more tears in her eyes.

"Because of me, Ryo-chan got hurt!" She then buried her face into Ryoji's face again. "I'M SO SORRY, RYOJI!" She then renewed her crying session.

Ryoji went from scared to awkward as he noticed that some of the passerbys were starting to take notice of the little situation.

_Quick, Ryoji! Think of something!_

Ryoji smiled at the girl, confusing her enough to stop her crying for a moment. "It's fine. Really. It's not as bad as it looks." He then looked at the two fragments of glass in his hands. Ryoji took a deep breath and with great speed, he pulled out both fragments. He grit his teeth. "See?"

The girl stared, unconvinced..

_THAT HURT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

"Your hand! Your hand your hand! It's bleeding! Your hand is bleeding!"

With the removal of the glass, blood began pouring down and dripping off Ryoji's hand. Ryoji tried to look nonchalant, but was still reeling from the pain.

"Does it hurt, Ryoji?!" she seemed sincerely concerned with Ryoji's well being for reasons he had yet to know or understand. "Are you alright?! Does it hurt?! There's blood! There's so much blood! There's dirt! It's going to get into the cut! It's going to get infected! Ryo-chan's going to get sick!" The girl grabbed Ryoji's wrist with a bit more strength than he would've guessed she had. She tried to smile to reassure herself. "It's fine! It'll be alright! I'll help you, Ryoji!"

Ryoji felt his cheeks turn a light pink. "I..."

_What is this? I remember my mom telling about how she met dad...she was always worried about him for the smallest reasons...is this girl doing that love at first sight stuff she was talking about? Wait. But she says she knows me and-_

Ryoji was too entrenched in his thoughts that he didn't notice what the girl was doing until he felt a strange slimy sensation on his injured hand. He froze. Ryoji looked to the girl who still held his injured hand...

He knew where the slimy sensation was coming from. At first he thought that the girl might've been putting some kind of disinfectant on it...but he was oh so wrong.

There was no disinfectant.

There was only the girl.

With his hand in hers.

And her tongue going up and down across the cuts on it.

Ryoji's eyes widened.

Her tongue was ravishing it as if it was the inside of a person's mouth.

SPECIFICALLY where there were blood and open cuts.

That wasn't necessarily the part that completely disturbed Ryoji. It was the expression on her face that disturbed him the most. There was only one word to describe the emotion in it:

Ecstasy. It was if licking up Ryoji's blood was the greatest pleasure life had to offer.

It freaked him out even more when she glanced at him...and then returned to licking the blood from his wounds and on his hand. She even started to lick faster.

Two thoughts occurred inside Ryoji's head.

First:_ This can NOT be sanitary._

Second:_ Of course it's not! She's LICKING THE F***ING BLOOD OFF YOUR HAND!_

It hit Ryoji like a cargo train. This girl wasn't nice. She wasn't concerned.

She was incredibly insane!

It was at that point that a third thought passed through Ryoji's mind.

_God! Is this what Yuno does to Yukiteru?! What kind of insanity goes on in the loony house that is her head?!  
_

It was by this point that Ryoji thought to actually DO SOMETHING. He quickly pulled his hand away from the girl. She frowned.

"I was just 'disinfecting' it."

"What the Hell's wrong with you?! I just met you and you're acting like a total psycho!" Ryoji realized he had said the wrong thing the moment he saw the sunshine fade from her eyes again (or what little was left in her eyes anyway).

"What do you mean, Ryo-chan?" She cocked her head sideways again, her darkening eyes trying to burrow their way into Ryoji's soul. "We've known each other since we were little. Are you saying you don't remember me? How could you forget?" Ryoji began to feel his fear rising up again.

_Is there anything I can say in the next five seconds to make us neutral or good friends? Maybe complete strangers would be better._

"Well, it's just that-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted as Ryoji saw the girl's hands move like lightning. Ryoji heard his cellphone buzz...his Reaper's Diary. Ryoji barely had time to react as he lashed forward to defend himself by whatever object she had thrust forward. The girl had been much stronger than Ryoji had anticipated and managed to knock him onto his back, her landing on top of him.

Ryoji felt a familiar pain in his other hand. Ryoji turned slightly to see that the thing he grabbed was a pair of scissors that had grazed the inside of his hand. He looked up at the girl's face.

All pretenses of joy had left and all that was left was an insane sad expression on her face. Ryoji looked around, but it appeared that the park was starting to near closing time and not many people were left. No one left to help.

"How could you forget, Ryoji?" Ryoji could see that she wasn't all there and that she was seriously trying to kill him. "How could you? You're too cruel! Cruel. Cruel! CRUELCRUELCRUELCRUEL! Why?!" She tried to yank and stab the pair of scissors that she held in her hand, but Ryoji's grasp remained firm as she tried using BOTH hands.

It was at this point that Ryoji noticed something. On the handle of the scissor, Ryoji saw a label. On the label was a name: Mia.

_NOW you give me help Go-Budd-Fine! Screw you, Deus!_

They continued their struggle of life or death (RYOJI'S anyway). After several minutes, Ryoji could feel his arms grow tired. He didn't know how much stamina this girl had, but Ryoji had the faint suspicion it was a bit more than him. And the moment Ryoji ran out of stamina, he was going to die.

He only had one option left.

_For the record, I am not hitting a school girl. This does not count as hitting._

With a burst of effort, Ryoji pushed forward with all of his might. At first it appeared that Mia's weight and stamina/strength might win, but Ryoji had enough strength (and mostly luck) to pull it off. He pushed Mia off himself and immediately scrambled to his feet as she fell backward.

Ryoji wasn't sure what to say other than "Sorry, Mia!" before running away as fast as his legs could carry him. He continued to run even through the exit gate. He wasn't sure how long he had been running, but he had noticed that it was becoming noticeably darker than when he had left the park.

He had to eventually stop and lean against a fence in order to catch his breath.

"Hehehehehehehe," Ryoji chuckled. "HehehehehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryoji didn't even know WHY he was laughing. Before when he had been about to be killed by Mia, it felt like there was a terrible pressure on his lungs and he couldn't breathe. Now he had the strange urge to laugh.

_Is this what they call 'feeling alive'?_

It took Ryoji a good fifteen minutes to stop himself and finally to regain his breath. He looked around. He recognized his surroundings. At best, it would take Ryoji a good forty five minutes to get home.

He simply started walking.

Ryoji simply thought it would be as easy as walking home...until he heard more footsteps behind him again. Ryoji tensed. He picked up the pace.

The other person started walking faster as well. Ryoji continued increasing his speed until he was up to a jog. His pursuer wasn't too far behind him.

It came to the point when Ryoji was running again.

For Ryoji, it was one thing if there was a threat that needed a knife in its throat, but it was quite another when it's a threat you can't see or have yet to figure out.

He just started running.

_Damn it! If it's Mia again, I'm in serious trouble...Let's see if this guy knows the streets as well as I do._

Ryoji made an instant turn left down an alleyway. He came out on the other side and turned right. He continued running. The pursuer hadn't even wavered a bit.

_Don't worry, there's still a good forty minutes of twists and turns to go through._

* * *

It must've been really late when Ryoji had been only a block away from his house. It had taken considerably longer as Ryoji had to try longer alternative routes in an attempt to escape the person who had been following him. He kept his ears listening.

_Diary holder or no, I finally lost 'em._

Ryoji let out the breath he had been holding. "Thank God it's over." And then. "I REALLY hate amusement parks." He then looked down at his hands which his blood had been drying on. The worst part was he felt dry saliva on his hands as well.

_This. Is. Disgusting._

Ryoji looked at the sidewalk in front of him. "Just over the grassy meadow...or however that saying went." He was about to continue when he once again heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Ryoji groaned.

_COME ON! REALLY?!_

Ryoji had finally had enough. He reached for his switchblade. "You wanna fight? Let's fight." Ryoji quickly turned around to face his pursuer, only to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. It's only you. You really gave me a heart attack, you know?" Ryoji pocketed his switchblade. Ryoji frowned as he realized something. "What are you doing here anyway? Did you miss the bus or couldn't get a ride?" The person in front of him didn't answer. Ryoji immediately felt suspicious. "OK, could you tell me how you-"

Ryoji wasn't able to finish that sentence as the person shoved a blade into Ryoji's torso. Ryoji stared in disbelief.

"W-why...?" The person then removed the blade, letting Ryoji fall forward and a pool of blood form around him.

Everything started fading into darkness.

Ryoji could barely form a complete thought.

_Damn...I hate...amusement parks..._

Then everything went absolutely dark.

**On that note, I declare this chapter complete. Didn't you just love that chapter? Again, I thank Yunoinbox/ Zero-Q for not suing me for copying design, personality, and character from his actually interesting visual novel, Yandere-chan.  
**

**You are awesome and your Mirai Nikki abridged is hilarious and entertaining.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews (as well as not suing)!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Sorry

**OK. We all saw this coming. I clearly did not plan it out entirely, but since I'm ending the story anyway, I might as well tell you what I was going to in all.**

**OK, first off: Ryoji doesn't die. He's found, brought back to his room, and treated by the recently introduced psycho, Mia. She continues to act friendly with Ryoji while he keeps up the facade of knowing her as to avoid incurring her wrath. She vanishes not too soon afterward, perplexing Ryoji.  
**

**Kurusu later arrives to pick Ryoji up for the whole thing with Tsubaki and...what's his face. I, however, put my own twist on it. Ryoji is horribly superstitious and prefers to remain outside, where he ends up meeting Reisuke whom he ends up bonding with a little, mostly on the part where they were practically alone due to neglect. Ryoji gets a bad feeling as he hears the sounds of explosions from inside the temple and he and Reisuke go inside to investigate. Ryoji has Reisuke close his eyes (unaware Reisuke is a Diary Holder) and proceeds to butcher some of the hypnotized worshippers with an axe (letting loose some of his insanity and bloodlust). Somewhere along the way, he runs into Twelfth who states that he will defeat Thirteenth (AKA Ryoji) with his justice. This infuriates Ryoji, who sees this is mindless massacre despite being a part of it and calls Twelfth a hypocrite. He ends up facing Twelfth but is at first outmatched, lacking proper combat skills. Twelfth moves past Ryoji and onto Reisuke, revealing the child to be a Diary Holder. It's at that moment that Ryoji realizes why he's fighting. Why he wants to survive. Just as Twelfth is about to kill Reisuke, Ryoji slams his axe into Twelfth's neck, killing him and stating that he fights for his own justice: the will to protect those who are truly innocent and slaughter those who commit true acts of evil. Ryoji then grabs Reisuke's arm, calling him little brother and drags him along to find Yukiteru and Yuno. He and Reisuke hide behind a nearby corner and looks on as Tsubaki reveals her true colors. Rather than go with the drawn out confrontation, Ryoji throws his axe at her, the axe slamming into her skull and Ryoji marveling at the fact he actually hit the bad guy for once. But before Yukiteru and Yuno can thank him or whatever, he flees with Reisuke, leaving them confused while Ryoji silently states to himself that despite what they may think, their alliance is practically over and that he somewhat hopes that they don't have to face one another in the future (although he shows a bit more of his sadist side and states how much fun it would be to kill Yuno and also hinting at a dark form of love for her). Ryoji then leaves Reisuke with the police as they arrive, stating that it had been fun to have a little brother while Reisuke waves goodbye to Ryoji.  
**

**While Ryoji is chilling at home alone, he hears a knock at the door and goes to open it, revealing a soaked Mia with a saddened Reisuke. Ryoji then learns that Reisuke's parents were killed in the massacre at the Cult Temple and that he was all alone now. Ryoji, knowing the feeling of losing a parent, sympathizes and accepts Mia's idea to let him stay at Ryoji's house along with them, with Mia joining as a permanent resident.**

**As time goes on, passing through the story arcs, it's revealed that Mia is also an orphan and lived at an orphanage and that her favorite out of her brothers and sisters were Ma-kun and Ai-chan (if you haven't figured it out, it's Ai and Marco) despite the fact they have their own lives and still maintains a close relationship with the both of them. Ryoji notices that despite her yandere-ism, she is a truly kind girl and begins to realize his love for her. He also begins to worry when evidence arises that Mia may have been the one who originally stabbed him, making Ryoji feel conflicted about his feelings for her and worried for Reisuke's safety. During the fight against Tenth, the mysterious cloaked man from previous chapters informs Ryoji that he should watch his back, for his most trusted allies may yet become his worst enemies. At first Ryoji takes this to mean Reisuke and Mia, but soon thinks different after he figures out that Kurusu killed Tenth, making Ryoji immediately suspicious of his intentions. The entire thing against Fourth is shortened when Mia appears and kills him, having found all the evidence necessary to prove him guilty of killing Tenth and framing Yukiteru and Yuno, who both become hostile toward Mia with Ryoji and Reisuke stepping to her defense. Ryoji officially ends their alliance but states they remain on neutral terms, having lost his faith to trust others.  
**

**After a while, Mia takes Ryoji to meet 'Ma-kun' and 'Ai-chan' who are at first skeptical of the boy their 'younger sister' has chosen to be her boyfriend. Ryoji, in turn, feels an odd suspicion towards them. There is also a short brawl between Marco and Ryoji after a brief misunderstanding involving Reisuke following after them. After it's resolved, Ryoji and Marco grudgingly accepts the others strength and form a mutual understanding. He later inadvertently reveals himself as the holder of the Reaper's Diary when he once again saves Mia from another predicted death. Ai and Marco prepare to kill Ryoji as to prevent Mia from getting involved, they also reveal that the reason she is slightly different (that's putting it politely) was because when she was young, some psycho butchered her parents, leaving their bodies in a horrible state when she found them. After being taken in by the orphanage, it took her a few months before she finally warmed up to her foster siblings and began to treat them as family. Ryoji finally realizes that all through the fighting, he had never once thought of Mia as one of the innocent people he had been trying to protect and simply viewed her as an ally/ possible girlfriend.  
**

**Ryoji then ponders his reason for his existence if he can't protect other people from the bloodshed he was trying to prevent (in his own way). Mia and Reisuke arrive to defend him, stating that he's always been selfless and did whatever he could to ensure people got the ending they deserved and that she is desperately in love with him and kisses him right in front of her foster siblings and Reisuke, who has his eyes covered due to still being a child. Ryoji's resolve returns and he swears that if he somehow manages to win, he'd create a world where Mia, Reisuke, Yukiteru, Yuno, and every person he considered friend can live peacefully and that he'd bring his mother back to enjoy the new world with them (unaware he cannot bring the dead back to life). His previous suspicion of Mia is cleared and he has definitely fallen in love with her...but he also worries that he might lose control while she's around, making him more afraid than ever.  
**

**The story continues on its own with Ryoji trying to use the power of mediation to calm his murderous urges, but ultimately fails, frightening him even further when he almost murders Reisuke, but is stopped by Mia. He is absent during the part where Yukiteru is kidnapped and remains neutral for a while, attempting to further control his bloodlust, but always returning to the thought of Yuno.  
**

**While Ryoji continues struggling with his dark love for Yuno and his true love for Mia, he learns later that Marco and Ai were killed in a conflict with Yukiteru and Yuno as he is told by his Reaper's Diary. Mia is informed and is seemingly unaffected. After further poking from Ryoji, she breaks down entirely in Ryoji's arms and begins to cry out for her mother, father, brother, and sister as well as the rest of her adoptive family. Ryoji is later present when Yukiteru and Yuno betray Kamado and slaughter her orphans, which causes Mia to go into a psychotic rage and try to fight Yuno while Ryoji is confronted by the cloaked man from before, stating that he DID tell Ryoji that pain and suffering laid down the path he chose. Ryoji attempts to kill the man to get him out of the way, but is easily outmatched but allowed to pass. He saves Mia just in time before Yuno can kill her and they escape with Reisuke. Ryoji then permanently categorizes Yukiteru and Yuno as enemies and swears (both his good and evil sides) that he will kill them. After the part where Yuno or whoever kills Eleventh, Ryoji arrives just in time to prevent Yukiteru from killing his former friends. He then attempts a suicide attack on Yukiteru using a bomb obtained from Ninth earlier on that he had swallowed, but if fails, revealing he swallowed a fake. Mia then restrains Yuno as she hold the detonator in her hand. She reveals that she wants Ryoji to become God so he can become a shining light that leads toward a brighter tomorrow...and she clicks the button, causing both her and Yuno to vanish in an explosion. Reisuke was killed earlier on by either Yuno or Yukiteru. Yukiteru then seems to commit suicide out of despair for Yuno's death. His former allies, including Akise are surprised by this act. Ryoji then states that he promises to bring them back, but his hopes were easily crushed when Akise reveals that the dead cannot truly return which causes Ryoji to become further distraught, having lost his little brother as well as the girl he loved. He grabs Yukiteru's gun and walks over to Kamado who is still pinned by the piece of debris. He then empties all of the rounds out of the revolver except for one.  
**

**He then copies Kurusu's earlier attempt to make Yuki and Yuno criminals with a game of Russian roulette. The others attempt to stop Ryoji, as they believe he intends to kill Kamado, but Akise holds them back, understanding Ryoji's true intentions. After a few blanks fired at both him and Kamado, Ryoji ends up placing the gun to his head, it being revealed that he rigged the game so that he would be the one to take the bullet no matter what. He then has Kamado promise to truly make the world a better place before he attempts to pull the trigger...only to be stopped by a furious explosion.  
**

**The cloaked man from earlier reveals himself, being extremely pissed, as he wanted Ryoji to win. Ryoji finally confronts the cloaked man who reveals himself as...Ryoji(?)! Everyone present is shocked by this revelation as Ryoji states that this is actually Fifth World and that the Survival Game had been conducted five times in total. He reveals that everything up to this point had been by his design as he is a Ryoji who gave into his murderous and dark desires, but grew bored of the lack of challenges in Fourth World, and instead wanting a truly worthy opponent to kill. He also reveals that Mia was a doll created by him to mold Ryoji into the perfect adversary. He didn't, however, count on her gaining emotions of her own and falling in love with Ryoji. This infuriates Ryoji to no end as he attempts to kill his other self only to be easily beaten yet again. His friends (for lack of a better term for the roadkill that used to hang out with Yukiteru) try to help him, but are killed (along with Kamado) in the end by his other self minus Akise, who just barely manages to escape the killing blow, but is badly injured.  
**

**Fourth World Ryoji (4th Ryoji) attempts to kill 5th Ryoji as well but is stopped by the unlikely arrival of...Yuno who had apparently never died in the first place. It is then revealed as Yukiteru magically revives that they are not the Fifth World versions of themselves and instead reveal themselves as the Gods of the Third World. 5th Ryoji is horribly confused by this as Minene Uryuu arrives (after that whole thing where she obtains a part of Deus's power). She then reveals that the 5th World Deus had memories bestowed upon him by the Third World Yuki and Yuno (I know that technically it's 2nd world Yuki, but they are the Gods of the Third World, so they're Third World). Yukiteru and Yuno revealed that despite having a better world in the end, immortality was not as amazing they thought it to be. Despite always having one another, they were forced to watch as people they had once befriended (as well as their Third World selves) faded as time passed and felt guilt over their actions in Second World and sought a new solution where they could live as humans but refrain from committing the crimes they had committed before. Therefore they created Ryoji as well as imbued him with enough killing intent in order to try and win the Survival Game of the Fourth World or try to make a happier ending. 4th Ryoji, however, eventually learned the truth of how they had his mother killed just for the sake of using him and his murderous personality took over entirely, turning him into a sadistic tyrant. After he grew bored, 4th Ryoji destroyed his universe entirely, prompting Yukiteru and Yuno to intervene and attempt to subdue him. He escaped into 5th World and in order to keep himself hidden, he hid his presence to even Deus himself. But after finding his younger, 5th World self, he came up with the idea to fight a worthy opponent and killed his 5th world mother as to recreate the tragedy that made him who he was. He also created Mia with false memories of a false life and killed to random people he programmed her to believe were her parents.  
**

**Ryoji is surprised by all of this sudden information and finds himself losing his resolve again, knowing he is nothing more than an empty puppet and that everyone he cares about is dead. The enraged 4th Ryoji states that his 5th world self has become useless and escapes into 6th world to try again. Yuno and Yuki turn back to 5th Ryoji, apologizing for using him to simply lure out his 4th world self. He remains completely unmoved but is kicked back into action by Minene who berates him for being so pathetic and that if she was him, she would go after the person who took everything from her with everything she had. Ryoji takes her words to heart and regains his resolve to avenge Mia (still being in love with her despite knowing it was all a lie) as well as Reisuke and his mother and every other person he had befriended. Yuki and Yuno then states that he is the only one who can truly end this and grant him most of their godly powers, leaving them just enough to maintain 5th world. Ryoji then opens a portal to 6th world and leaves to confront his 4th world self along with Minene, who accepts having been used, but blames Ryoji for Nishijima's death and says that when they catch 4th Ryoji, she gets to deal the killing blow. 5th Ryoji agrees and they go to confront himself.  
**

**They end up fighting 4th Ryoji at the school which in turn starts to change the futures of the 6th world denizens just as Yuki did when he crossed into the Third World. 4th Ryoji kidnaps his 6th self as well as his mother and father along with Yuno and Yukiteru. He attempts to kill the latter two as well as his own mother as to retraumatize his 6th self and ensure that he has a worthy opponent, but God-like 5th Ryoji intervenes along with Minene and fights him.  
**

**After a long and arduous fight in which his 4th self is about to deal the killing blow, Ryoji grabs onto him and has Minene impale them both, making sure that 5th Ryoji never ends up like his 4th world counterpart. She then falls unconscious from the effort she exerted, only to be found by Nishijima just as 2nd world Minene had been by 3rd Nishijima.  
**

**The kidnapped 6th worlders are completely confused by what happened, but things play out in a similar way as in the canon. Yuno's family is happy, Yukiteru lives a good life, but this time around, Ryoji's mother survives as Takao Hiyama is stopped by what's-his-face. Their family also becomes much tighter as his father realizes how much he values his family and begins to spend less time and work and more time with them, preventing Ryoji from gaining his abandonment issues. A few years later, Ryoji lives a happy, more social school life and even has a girlfriend who looks suspiciously like Mia. In an epilogue, it's revealed that as they needed another God for the 6th world, a somehow still alive Mia was chosen by a combination of 5th and 6th Deus as well as 3rd world Yukiteru and Yuno as well as their respective Murumurus. As a doll, her life was artificial and she was able to have been put back together by Yuki and Yuno as something of a thank you to 5th Ryoji for finally setting things right. Mia retains her feelings for Ryoji and possesses her 6th world self at times in order to be with him, but 6th Ryoji doesn't notice and just accepts her strangeness due to his love for her.  
**

**It is overall a happy ending...Sorry I couldn't finish this and that I couldn't add more detail.**

**Goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
